Bless the Broken Road
by KuchikiAra
Summary: Un divorcio y el peligro que amenaza siempre a aquellos cercanos a Harry Potter, lleva a Ginny y a sus hijos a Nueva York, donde se encuentran con un mundo de superhéroes. Es culpa del vecino, Peter Parker, que los niños acaben siendo fans del Capitán América. Pero cuando Ginny conoce a Steve Rogers, ella tiene que aceptar que él es algo especial.
1. Caminos Separados

**Nuevo fic de Ginny y Steve. Creo que, después de Becoming Free y Stay (with me) este será el último que escriba sobre la pareja. Espero que les guste, y gracias por el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora :)**

 **Dissclaimer: Ni los personajes o los universos de Harry Potter y The Avengers me pertenecen, son propiedad de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente. Yo, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato.**

 **Canción del Capítulo: Separate Ways, de Journey.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Caminos Separados.**

Había comenzado lentamente.

Las noches que él no llegaba a casa, y las preguntas de los niños que ella no sabía responder. Las preguntas de ella que él no podía responder. Su obsesión con el trabajo.

Él había dicho muchas veces que eso cambiaría con el tiempo, pero sólo había empeorado. Y ella, que había prometido quedarse junto a él sin importar qué, y que en su juventud había sido capaz de soportar la espera, el no saber y la incertidumbre ante la muerte con la cabeza en alto y sin dejar de pelear, en esos momentos estaba cansada.

Él no lo hacía porque fuera una mala persona, y ella lo sabía. Había sufrido más que ninguno desde su infancia, durante todos sus años en Hogwarts y luego los horrores de la guerra. Pero, tantos años después los fantasmas seguían persiguiéndolo, y ya no se trataba solamente de ella. Tenía que pensar en sus hijos.

James y Albus todavía eran muy pequeños, y necesitaban a su padre. Eso hacía que tomar esa decisión fuera aún más difícil. Pero de todas formas, si su padre no les prestaba ninguna atención y ella debía seguir inventando excusas que al menos James ya no se creía, ¿de qué servía?

 ** _Aquí estamos, mundos separados_**

\- Quiero el divorcio.

Cuando se lo dijo, él ni siquiera pareció sorprendido. Era como si lo estuviera esperando. Incluso siguió trabajando mirando a los papeles en su escritorio.

\- De acuerdo.

Eso la dejó atónita. Un nudo en la garganta que hizo todo lo posible por ignorar, y esa joven que lo había amado lloraba en su interior.

 ** _Corazones partidos en dos_**

\- Esta casa es tuya, buscaré un lugar en Londres donde pueda instalarme con los niños.

Él se frotó el entrecejo y suspiró cansado.

\- De hecho, Gin, sería mejor si se fueran mucho más lejos.

Ella parpadeó, perpleja.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Las cosas no andan bien por aquí, los ataques de nuevos mortífagos se han incrementado, la semana pasada intentaron emboscarme a la salida del ministerio, y sabes que tú y los niños son un blanco bastante obvio.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser que no me hayas dicho nada de eso?

 ** _Noches sin sueño,_**

 ** _Sintiendo que se acabó_**

 ** _No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión_**

\- No quería preocuparte.

\- ¡Pero es algo de lo que debería preocuparme! – no podía creer que Harry le hubiera ocultado algo como eso – Y de todas maneras, no puedo simplemente irme lejos con James y Albus, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que sería eso para ellos?

\- Puedes explicárselo.

\- A unos niños de siete y cinco años… ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Siempre soy yo quien debe explicarles por qué su padre no está en casa, por qué no juega con ellos, por qué…

\- ¡Los trato de proteger! – bramó Harry, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Ellos necesitan a su padre, pensé que tú, de entre todas las personas, entendería lo que es eso.

Se produjo un silencio helado. Por un momento, pareció como si él fuera a replicar, pero en lugar de eso, simplemente tomó unos papeles de un cajón y se los extendió a ella.

\- Son boletos para Nueva York.

Ese no era el hombre al que ella había amado, se había convertido casi en un extraño. ¿Cómo podía?

 ** _Si no podemos seguir y sobrevivir a las mareas,_**

 ** _el amor divide_**

Furiosa, pero sin decir nada, le arrancó los boletos de su mano, y mientras le daba la espalda y se disponía a cruzar la habitación, le habló por una última vez esa noche.

\- Buena suerte, Harry.

* * *

Ella escribía, y lloraba.

En el piso, estaban esparcidas las fotografías de ellos dos: sus días de novios, en Hogsmeade y en la Madriguera, su boda, el nacimiento de James, el primer cumpleaños de Albus, la alegría y felicidad en los ojos de ambos.

 ** _Un día, el amor te encontrará_**

 ** _Rompe esas cadenas que te atan_**

Él era su alma gemela. Alguna vez, ella estuvo segura de eso.

¿Por qué entonces, las cosas debían acabar así?

 _"Querido Harry,_

 _Siento mucho que tenga que ser de esta manera. Todavía te amo, eso creo, pero no puedo seguir así. Lamento no poder seguir a tu lado, de verdad._

 _Ojalá un día veas que esa obsesión tuya sólo te aparta de quienes en verdad te aman._

 _Si un día nos necesitas, James, Al y yo estaremos allí para ti._

 _Con amor,_

 _Ginny"_

Ella acabó su corta nota, y la dejó sobre la cama.

 ** _Una noche te recordará como nos dañamos_**

 ** _Y fuimos por caminos separados_**

* * *

Para todos, ellos estaban cometiendo un error. Ginny y Harry eran la pareja perfecta, lo habían sido desde que eran sólo unos adolescentes. Su madre se había horrorizado al enterarse, así también Hermione y Ron.

El resto de la familia dijo poco, y Ginny les agradeció por aquello. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil de esa manera.

Por suerte, todavía contaba con amigos como Luna y Neville, que no dudaron en darle su apoyo.

También en esos momentos ella guardó rencor hacia Harry, por no estar allí dando las explicaciones con ella y dejárselo todo en sus manos. Claro, él debía trabajar.

 ** _Problemáticos momentos, nos atraparon en la confusión y la pena_**

 ** _Ojos distantes, promesas que hicimos en vano_**

Ellos se habían prometido amarse por siempre, estar juntos por siempre. Esas promesas, al parecer, se las había llevado el aire.

Con el significado de esas promesas, se iban también todos sus recuerdos felices, los colores, el sonido de sus risas juntos, todo.

 ** _El verdadero amor no te abandonará_**

* * *

Ginny acabó de explicarles a los niños que debían hacer los baúles para ese largo viaje.

\- ¿Papá viene? – preguntó Albus.

\- No, cariño. Él debe quedarse a trabajar.

\- Él siempre está trabajando – se quejó James.

A ella le dolía ver a sus hijos así, confundidos y lastimados. Si tan sólo Harry estuviera allí, donde era realmente importante… pero Ginny tenía el presentimiento de que, pese a lo frío que intentara mostrarse, él no sabía cómo lidiar con toda esa situación.

Sabes que aún te amo, aunque nos dañamos

\- Los visitará en cuanto pueda, estoy segura. – dijo, suspirando y haciendo un esfuerzo mayor por sonreír – Su padre se preocupa mucho por ustedes.

Acabó de empacar, guardando todo con un encantamiento minimizador de objetos, y le echó otra ojeada a la casa.

 ** _Y nos fuimos por caminos separados_**

Se había acabado.


	2. Bienvenidos a la Vida Muggle

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? En el primer capítulo cometí un ligero error de cálculos en las edades de los chicos, porque claro soy horrible en matemáticas. James y Albus tiene años respectivamente. Ya está corregido en el capítulo anterior.**

 **La canción que inspiró este capítulo es Begin Again, de Measure.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este capítulo y me dejen saber su opinión con algún comentario.**

* * *

 **2\. Bienvenidos a la Vida Muggle.**

Si había aceptado a esta idea de Harry, era solamente por los niños. No quería saber a qué otras medidas recurriría Harry si ella no cedía en esto, y él era bastante obsesivo y paranoico, a un grado en que podía comparársele con Ojo Loco. Los escenarios de tener a aurores resguardándolos las veinticuatro horas, como su todavía esposo había sugerido, fueron suficientes para persuadirla.

Así que allí estaba, teniendo que llevar su equipaje al estilo muggle, mientras subían el ascensor del edificio en el que vivirían a partir de ese día.

\- Wow, esto está muy alto. Mamá, ¿crees que podríamos volar…

\- No. Nada de escobas a partir de ahora, James.

Habían elegido Nueva York para que, en caso de ser necesario, ella pudiera acudir fácilmente al MACUSA (sólo Harry, Kingsley y unas pocas autoridades superiores de Mágico Congreso que le habían otorgado la licencia de varita a Ginny sabían de su localización). Además, siendo una ciudad tan poblada y llena de movimiento, resultaría más sencillo pasar desapercibidos.

Aun así, Ginny debía evitar usar su magia todo lo posible, lo que significaba vivir como una muggle. James y Albus, por tanto, también. ¡Ay, la magia accidental de los niños sin duda sería el mayor riesgo!

\- Todo esto es totalmente exagerado…

\- ¿Y papá cuando vendrá? – preguntó Albus por quinta vez desde esa mañana.

\- Hoy no, cielo. Pero en cuanto se desocupe del trabajo vendrá a verlos.

James bufó.

\- ¡No quiero que venga, lo odio!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y los baúles salieron disparados hacia afuera.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- ¡James! – exclamó Ginny, mirando a su hijo con enfado, y tomó de las manos de ambos para salir del ascensor y ver al chico que había sido echado abajo por uno de los baúles. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Ah… eso creo – el chico sonrió tímidamente y trató de ponerse de pie. Era un niño muy delgado, que seguramente no tendría más de once o doce años, llevaba gafas y el pelo castaño desordenado. – Sólo fue un accidente.

Tal vez era que ella estaba viendo a su Harry en todas partes.

\- Lo siento mucho. – dijo Ginny, ayudándolo a levantarse. – Nuestro primer día y ya estamos causando inconvenientes.

\- ¿Vienen del extranjero, verdad? Usted tiene un acento extraño.

Ginny rió.

\- De Inglaterra. Bueno, discúlpanos.

\- No hay problema. Soy Peter. Mis tíos y yo vivimos allí en la 611, si necesitan algo sólo tienen que decirnos.

\- Gracias, Peter, eres un niño muy amable – Ginny recogió los baúles y caminó con los niños detrás de ella hasta la puerta que indicaba la 615 – James, Albus, es aquí. – les sonrió a sus hijos y agregó - ¿Quién quiere jugar a "adivina qué hay en la caja"?

Al poco rato ellos recuperaban sus sonrisas.

 ** _Despiértate al sol,_**

 ** _Porque la mañana sí llega_**

* * *

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre juegos, mientras acomodaban todas las cosas. Ginny había tenido muchas ganas de sacar su varita y tener un poco de ayuda con la magia cuando los estantes de libros se habían venido abajo, pero Peter Parker había sido muy amable en venir a prestar su ayuda (según él, su tía le había dado permiso) y juntos habían logrado montar la cosa de vuelta en su sitio.

Para cuando llegó la noche, ella y también sus dos pequeños estaban exhaustos.

Ginny se aseguró de que Albus ya dormía, y volvió a la cama de James, que tenía los ojos cerrados pero fingía con demasiado esfuerzo.

\- James, sé que sigues despierto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Por favor, James, ¿hablas conmigo?

\- No quiero.

\- ¿Qué fue lo de esta tarde, lo que dijiste sobre tu papá?

El niño siguió sin abrir los ojos, pero dijo entre dientes.

\- Lo odio.

 ** _Si todo en lo que puedes confiar,_**

 ** _es en la sensación de tus pies en el piso mojado_**

Ginny apretó los labios. Eso no estaba para nada bien, pero había sabido que podía ocurrir…

\- No deberías decir eso, James, estoy segura de que no es lo que sientes. Y tu padre te ama.

\- ¡Lo odio! ¡Nos ha dejado a los tres!

James abrió sus grandes ojos castaños y se sentó en la cama, derramando unas gruesas lágrimas. Ginny lo abrazó mientras él seguía diciéndolo todo.

\- Y nos ha sacado de casa, yo los escuché el otro día, tú no querías venir hasta aquí, pero él nos quiso mandar lejos. No le importamos para nada.

\- Él tiene miedo de que algo les pase si nos quedamos en Londres, es por eso que debimos venir aquí. No nos enviaría lejos si hubiera una mejor opción.- Ginny suspiró y besó la cabeza de James – Tal vez no entiendas a papá ahora, James, pero no digas que lo odias. Un día, cuando seas mayor, podrás entender todo lo que él ha pasado, y por qué tiene tanto miedo.

James negó con la cabeza.

\- No vendrá a vernos.

\- Claro que lo hará.

\- Dijiste que vendría cuando deje de tener tanto trabajo – recordó él – y papá siempre tiene trabajo.

\- Le escribiré mañana mismo. Tendrá que hacer tiempo en su agenda para la próxima semana, no todos los días cumples ocho años, ¿verdad? – volvió a acostar y arropar al chico, que ya estaba un poco más tranquilo - ¿Qué te parece eso?

James sólo asintió.

 ** _Si todo en lo que puedes depender_**

 ** _Es que todo movimiento te da alguna dirección, entonces_**

\- ¿Me cuentas otra vez la historia del Cazo Saltarín?

Ginny rió.

\- Está bien. Había una vez un anciano mago…

* * *

Pero él no vino. Ginny había contenido las ganas de gritar, y de llorar ella misma. Pero no podía hacerlo, por James.

Todo lo que había encontrado esa mañana, había sido un regalo (una escoba que él bien sabía que James no podría usar allí) y una carta de felicitaciones y disculpas. Y claro, los papeles del divorcio, que ella no tuvo que dudar más en firmar.

 ** _Comienza de nuevo,_**

 ** _No eres un calendario_**

Incluso Neville, que no podía venir porque las clases en Hogwarts se lo impedían, había mandado un regalo y una carta. Y Luna llegaría con sus niños de visita de un momento a otro (todos los peros de Harry sobre la seguridad no habían sido suficientes para convencer a su amiga) lo cual era al menos una pequeña alegría ya que ella extrañaba a los suyos y Albus extrañaba jugar con sus amigos.

James no había dicho nada, ni una palabra, cuando tuvo que decirle que su padre no vendría. En cambio, se había dedicado a abrir los regalos de su familia con Albus y comenzar a jugar con su hermano en la sala, evitando que el más pequeño siguiera preguntando por su padre.

 ** _No eres un plan concreto_**

 ** _No gastes tu tiempo esperando a que alguien más te lo diga_**

\- ¿Qué dicen de pastel de vainilla y chocolate? ¿James?

Era su favorito.

\- ¡Genial!

Fueron al supermercado, ella preparó el pastel, y mientras aguardaban a que Luna y los gemelos llegaran, Ginny recordó al niño tan tierno del otro departamento.

\- Esperen aquí, iré a invitar a Peter, tal vez quiera algo de pastel.

Ginny fue a tocar a la puerta del departamento del chico, quien abrió fue una mujer que sería tal vez sólo unos cuantos años mayor que ella misma.

\- Hola, - dijo Ginny, sonriendo – Soy Ginny P-… Weasley, la nueva vecina del 615.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Peter me comentó algo sobre eso.

\- Su sobrino me ayudó mucho el otro día, con la mudanza, es un chico encantador.

La mujer le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Ah, ha sido así desde que era un pequeño… ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

\- Bueno, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo James, y he preparado pastel. ¿Tal vez quieran unirse a nosotros? No es que conozcamos a muchas personas aquí en Nueva York, y me gustaría darle las gracias.

\- Iré a llamarlo, pasaremos en un momento.

 ** _Despiértate al sol,_**

 ** _Porque la mañana todavía llega_**

* * *

\- Rolf sigue llamando cada media hora, es imposible desde que comenzó a utilizar estos celulares. – dijo Luna, riendo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó May.

Ginny le dirigió otra mirada de advertencia a su amiga.

\- Es bastante anticuado – fue la explicación de Luna, que se levantó a ver qué hacía los gemelos y Albus en la habitación, ya que el silencio nunca auguraba nada bueno con Lyran y Lorcan.

Peter estaba en la sala, había traído sus videojuegos y se encontraba enseñándoselos a un asombrado James, que lo miraba como si fuera un ídolo.

En verdad, conformaban un extraño grupo, más todavía pensando que era la primera vez que conversaba con May, pero la mujer era bastante agradable. A Ginny le caía bien.

\- En realidad todavía estoy viendo qué hacer… Harry, mi ex esposo, insiste en que no es necesario que trabaje, pero eso es ridículo. No sabría que hacer aquí en la casa todo el día.

Sin contar con que, si se mantenía apartada de la magia, no le quedaban muchas opciones. No podría dedicarse al Quidditch, ni trabajar como corresponsal como estaba haciendo con el Profeta recientemente.

\- Encontrar trabajo estos días es algo difícil.

\- Tengo algo de dinero, ¿tal vez podría comenzar algo por mí misma?

 ** _Así que mueve tus muebles,_**

 ** _O déjalos todos en un rincón_**

 ** _Y ve por algo nuevo_**

\- ¿Piensas abrir un negocio? Me encanta, – dijo Luna, que regresaba junto a ellas – Harry se volverá loco cuando se entere.

\- Tal vez podrías hacer algo con tu comida – dijo May, sirviéndose otro poco de pastel. – Esto está realmente bueno.

Ginny simplemente rió. Nunca, jamás, se le habría ocurrido dedicarse a la comida. Era más bien algo que le correspondía forzosamente, desde que Harry nunca estaba en casa y ella se quedaba con los niños.

\- No lo creo. Creo que perdería más de lo que ganaría.

 ** _Mira las luces del cielo hundirse detrás tuyo_**

\- ¡Wow! ¡Mamá, ven a ver esto, está en las noticias!

\- ¡Tía May! – llamó Peter - ¡No creerás lo que está pasando en Manhattan!

Fueron a la sala, donde el televisor estaba encendido.

Explosiones, rascacielos cayendo, naves volando y criaturas parecidas a dragones metálicos recorriendo el aire. Un monstruo verde golpeando cosas, y personas volando por allí.

\- Aliens invadiendo a Manhattan, ¡y lo están combatiendo! Iron Man y esos otros… Woah.. ¿Ese es el Capitán América?

\- ¿Iron Man?

\- ¿El Capitán América?

\- El superhéroe, ya saben, el que peleó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

\- Pero eso es como setenta años atrás. – dijo Ginny.

\- No creo que a Harry le guste nada esto, no parece una ciudad muy segura – le susurró Luna a Ginny al oído.

Ella sólo asintió.

\- Siempre tienes la opción de volver.

Pero ella no estaría yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro sólo por los antojos de Harry. Era más que capaz de cuidar de sus hijos.

\- No. Estaremos bien aquí, Luna.

Las barreras mágicas protegían su hogar, y en caso de ser necesario, siempre tenía su varita.

Ya había tomado la decisión, de comenzar su vida de nuevo en Nueva York, por más loco que pudiera ser.

 ** _Comienza de nuevo,_**

 ** _no esperes a que alguien más te diga cuando_**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Puedo hablar con James?

El suspiro de Ginny fue audible a través del teléfono.

\- Ya se durmió, Harry. Es tarde aquí.

\- Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento.

\- No… ¿sabes? Él se ha comportado maravillosamente hoy, está cuidando bien de su hermano. También ha hecho un nuevo amigo, un chico que vive en el departamento cercano, Peter.

\- Me alegro.

\- ¿Todo bien por allí?

\- Todavía estamos buscando a los responsables de los últimos ataques al ministerio, pero sí, por ahora está todo bien.

Ella no se refería precisamente a eso. Pero estaba cansada, así que decidió dejarlo así.

\- Harry, hoy… - iba a contarle lo del ataque alienígena en Manhattan, pero se detuvo.

 ** _Deja de mirar atrás, recuerda donde has estado_**

Todo había acabado bien, ese grupo que se hacía llamar Los Vengadores había salvado el día, y ella no quería tener que lidiar con la paranoia de Harry en ese momento.

\- ¿Si?

\- Nada.

Se produjo un silencio, antes de despedirse incómodamente y cortar la llamada. Ella no le dijo del incidente de Manhattan. Él no le dijo que estaba en San Mungo.

* * *

Ginny cortó la llamada y permaneció un rato mirando al techo de su habitación.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

 ** _Comienza de nuevo, no eres un calendario_**

 ** _No eres un plan concreto_**

Unos pasos acercándose a su cama la hicieron levantarse.

Albus estaba allí, abrazando su almohada.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Ella sonrió, mientras él se subía a la cama.

\- Claro que sí, amor, ven aquí con mamá.

 ** _Despierta_**


	3. ¡Mamá, quiero su autógrafo!

Hola? Alguien por aquí? Por si acaso si, les dejo un nuevo capítulo :)

* * *

 _"Ese es el encuentro ideal... sucedió en un tiempo, sólo una vez, inesperadamente, y luego nunca más"― Helen Oyeyemi._

* * *

 **3\. ¡Mamá, quiero su autógrafo!**

Era de todo lo que James, y por consiguiente Albus, se pasaban hablando todos los días. Siempre que Peter los visitaba después de la escuela (normalmente los días en que su tía no se encontraba en casa, o cuando su comida lo asustaba) se pasaban la tarde hablando de los Vengadores, y sobre todo del Capitán América, que era el superhéroe favorito de James, desde que Peter le contara su historia.

Saber que había ese tipo de muggles, personas tan fuera de lo ordinario, era algo que seguía impresionando a Ginny, que no acababa de hacerse la idea aunque por semanas no se escuchara hablar de otra cosa en las calles.

Ah, el sermón que había tenido que escuchar de Harry por no haberle dicho nada de eso. Sugirió incluso que se mudaran a Australia, pero Ginny había sido firme en que nadie podía asegurar que si algo como una invasión extra terrestre volvía a ocurrir, le tocara a China, a Londres o a Australia la próxima vez.

\- Vengan a probar esto – dijo ella, cuando el pie estuvo listo. - ¿Qué me dicen?

\- Señora Ginny, está delicioso – dijo Peter.

\- ¿Puedo tener jugo de naranja?

\- James, pásale a tu hermano el jugo que hay en el refrigerador.

\- ¿Entonces sí piensa abrir un café? – preguntó Peter mientras acababa su bocado.

\- Lo estoy pensando – dijo ella, sonriendo.

\- Pues debería. – El chico recogió sus cosas del suelo y se despidió, – debo ir a casa a repasar para mi último exámen, ¡muchas gracias!

\- Regresa cuando quieras, Peter.

James miró a su madre con los codos apoyados en la mesa.

\- ¿Mamá?

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué no voy a la escuela como Peter?

\- No es necesario, ¿acaso no te enseño todo lo que debes aprender?

\- ¡Pero Peter aprende cosas con las computadoras, y robótica, y el otro día diseccionaron una rana en la escuela!

Ginny suspiró. Claro, cosas muggles. Nunca había considerado que James necesitara nada de eso, pero conviviendo con Peter como su único amigo, por supuesto que tendría ese interés.

\- Yo también quiero ir a la escuela – dijo Albus.

\- Bueno, hablaré con tu padre y veremos qué es necesario…

\- ¿Por qué tienes que hablarlo con él? ¿No puedes decidirlo tú y ya?

\- James.

\- Papá nunca viene – dijo Albus, también enfurruñado ante la mención de su padre – dijo que vendría la semana pasada y tampoco lo hizo.

Había sido así desde Mayo. Ginny estaba a punto de usar un traslador para tomar a Harry de la oreja y traerlo a ver a sus hijos.

\- De todas formas, se lo diré a tu padre. No te preocupes, James. Él no puede decir que no.

* * *

Abrir una tienda no sería mala idea. Si los chicos iban a la escuela, sería una actividad para mantenerse ocupada y además ser independiente económicamente. Sus ahorros no le duraría para siempre, y estaba decidida a que el dinero de Harry fuera a ser destinado solamente a sus hijos.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá!

\- ¿Qué es, James?

\- Mira eso, el escudo, ¿me lo compras?

En las vitrinas se ponían ver máscaras de Iron Man, martillos, y por supuesto, el escudo en forma de disco con los colores blanco, rojo y azul, con la estrella en el centro.

\- ¿De verdad te gusta tanto?

\- Él es el mejor. ¿Puedo tener el escudo?

\- Yo quiero el martillo – pidió Albus enseguida, para no quedar atrás.

Ginny rió.

\- Está bien, está bien. Sólo por esta vez, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella tuvo que escuchar todo el camino hasta el Central Park las razones por las cuáles James creía que el Capitán América era el mejor de todos los Vengadores, él se había sacrificado durante la guerra para salvar al mundo de los Nazis, él había sido un chico de Brooklyn común y corriente que se convirtió en soldado para ayudar a los demás, en síntesis era el mejor de todos…

\- Entonces no debe ser muy diferente de tu padre. Cuando él era joven, estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para detener la guerra en la que estábamos.

James bufó.

\- Mamá, no mientas.

Si tan sólo Harry se dignara en aparecer, ella no tendría que esforzarse tanto en mantener una imagen suya que de todas maneras seguía cayendo en picada. Ay, Harry.

Idiota.

* * *

El día era precioso, y Ginny pudo relajarse mirando a los chicos correr sobre el césped, intentando jugar soccer como habían visto en unas películas de la televisión, mientras ella los miraba desde una banca, deseando poder verlos siempre así de alegres.

El balón pasó volando por sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Mamá, pásanos la pelota! – gritó Albus.

Ella rió y se levantó a buscarla por detrás suyo, cuando un hombre se la alcanzó.

\- ¿Es suyo?

Debía de ser uno de esos deportistas profesionales que tanto recorrían el lugar, su altura y sobre todo su musculatura así lo indicaban.

\- Gracias, - dijo ella, pasándosela a los niños.

\- De nada – él le dio una sonrisa y siguió su camino, corriendo alrededor del parque.

Ginny no pudo evitar notar que, sólo unos minutos después, volvía a pasar por allí. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. ¿Qué tan rápido podía correr una persona normal?

\- ¡Tienes que contarme el secreto de tu resistencia! – exclamó, la siguiente vez que lo vio recorrer por allí.

Él se detuvo de golpe, aunque ella no creyó que podría escucharla.

\- ¿Mi secreto?

Los ojos azules de él la miraron sonrientes, y por un segundo ella casi se acobardó. Casi.

\- Me solía considerar a mí misma en buena forma, pero ni en los mejores días de mi carrera pude aguantar tanto ejercicio como tú.

\- ¿Eres atleta?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Solía ser jugadora de… soccer – mintió.

Le extendió su botella de agua y él la tomó, agradeciendo.

\- ¿Ya no más, entonces?

\- Bueno, con dos chicos y viviendo lejos de casa, creo que ya le he dicho adiós a esos días. – ella extendió su mano y él la estrechó – Ginny Weasley, un placer.

\- El placer es todo mío, Ma'am. Steve Rogers.

Ginny sonrió, y entonces se giró hacia los niños que le gritaban llamando su atención para enseñarle cómo lograban mandar la pelota de una rodilla a otra.

\- ¡James, Albus, es hora de volver a casa!

Tomó la bolsa de la juguetería del suelo, pero el escudo y el martillo se resbalaron. Él parecía divertido con aquello. Ginny recogió los juguetes y los puso en su lugar.

\- Es que llegamos justo cuando todo lo de los aliens y los Vengadores sucedió, nuestro vecino y ellos no hacen más que hablar de lo mismo. – dijo ella, riendo - ¡Están enloqueciéndome hablando del Capitán América todo el día!

Steve también rió.

\- Lo puedo imaginar. Pero todos los niños necesitan héroes.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

\- Supongo. Su padre solía ser su héroe.

Volvió a llamar a los chicos una vez más, y por fin le prestaron atención y se dirigieron hasta ella.

\- Bueno, un placer Steve.

Tomó de la mano a Albus, pero ni él ni James caminaron con ella, sino que siguieron mirando al hombre.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Tú eres el Capitán Rogers, Peter me mostró las fotos! – exclamó James -¡tú eres el Capitán América!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ginny, a la vez que Steve hacía una señal a James con el dedo sobre los labios para que se mantuviera en silencio.

\- ¿Me das tu autógrafo? ¡Acabo de conseguir mi propio escudo!

\- ¿Tú eres… - preguntó Ginny, y Steve sólo se encogió de hombros – Oh, por las barbas de Merlín, que vergüenza.

\- Interesante elección de palabras – dijo Steve, arqueando una ceja.

De nuevo. Qué vergüenza.

\- ¿Me firmas tu autógrafo? ¿Cómo fue lo de Nueva York? ¿Fue muy difícil? Hey, ¿está Hulk por aquí también?

James ya había sacado su escudo y estaba haciendo a Steve firmarlo con un marcador que ella estaba segura que no había traído.

\- James, eso es suficiente, no hagas tantas preguntas – le dijo a su hijo, recordando a su madre muchos años atrás – no es un animal de zoológico para que te quedes mirando así, es de mala educación.

\- En realidad no hay ningún problema – le aseguró Steve.

Ella suspiró y volvió a sonreír.

\- Gracias, otra vez. Haz hecho su día.

Incluso mientras andaban, ella podía sentir los ojos de Steve y su sonrisa de diversión en la espalda.

No estaba segura de sí había tenido una imagen del Capitán América con todo lo que Peter y James se pasaban hablando de él, pero sin duda no era un Steve Rogers lo que esperaba.


	4. Amigos

Hola! Nuevo Capítulo :) Feliz Navidad, espero que lo disfruten, y reviews serían un excelente regalo.

La letra de la canción en este capítulo es Waiting all my life, de Rascal Flatts.

* * *

 **4\. Amigos.**

Ginny tenía que admitir, que todo el asunto de decorar la tienda había sido divertido. Con Peter y May ayudándola, al menos.

Julio había comenzado ya, y todo el ajetreo mantenía lo bastante entretenidos a los niños para que, al menos, no preguntaran tanto a Harry por qué no venía. Al menos durante el último mes les llamaba frecuentemente, y algo era mejor que nada, aunque ella sabía que no era suficiente.

 ** _Todo el mundo lo necesita_**

 ** _Todo el mundo lo quiere_**

\- Bueno, creo que todo está listo para que podamos abrir en dos días más - dijo Ginny, satisfecha, cuando el reloj apenas daba las tres de la tarde - ¿Qué dicen de salir a dar un paseo por Central Park?

En poco tiempo, ese se había vuelto el lugar favorito de los chicos en Nueva York, y Ginny trataba de llevarlos cada semana.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Genial!

\- Ben y yo tenemos una cena de su trabajo, y no creo tener tiempo.

\- ¿Pero puedo ir, tía May? – pidió Peter.

\- No quiero darte problemas, Ginny – explicó May suspirando mientras miraba a su sobrino.

\- Peter nunca es una molestia.

\- Será la próxima vez. Peter, vamos a casa.

El chico, lejos de parecer molesto, se despidió de la familia y siguió a su tía de vuelta al edificio.

\- ¿Podemos tomar un helado, mamá? – pidió Albus, luego de que solo quedaran ellos tres.

\- ¿Vainilla y chocolate?

\- ¡Sí!

* * *

Ella estaba sentada bajo la sombra, leyendo la última edición deportiva de Quidditch que George le había enviado (adoraba a su hermano), cuando escuchó su voz.

\- Hola de nuevo.

 ** _Todo el mundo está buscando a alguien_**

Alto, de cabellos rubios y claros ojos azules, por supuesto que lo recordaba, aunque había sido un mes desde la vez en que se topó con él.

\- Capitán Rogers.

\- Llámeme Steve, por favor.

\- ¡Mamá, mamá, le gané a James! – dijo Albus, que venía corriendo junto a ella.

Su pelo negro estaba más despeinado que nunca, y parecía una réplica exacta de Harry.

\- Dame esos cinco – dijo Ginny, arrodillándose para quedar a la altura

\- Sólo fue suerte – bufó James, con el cejo fruncido, pero dejó lo que Ginny estaba segura sería una riña en cuanto vio al hombre – ¡Hola!

\- Hola James.

El niño sonrió, ¡el Capitán América sabía su nombre!

\- ¡Asombroso!

\- ¿Por qué no vuelven a jugar? James, no te enojes por perder por una vez.

Ambos niños asintieron y volvieron a alejarse corriendo con el balón.

\- James no es bueno perdiendo, - dijo ella, dirigiéndose a Steve que estaba parado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia los niños – pero es culpa mía, lo sacó de mí.

\- Parecen unos niños asombrosos.

\- Lo son. – dijo ella, orgullosa – Se han tomado el cambio mucho mejor de lo que otros niños de su edad lo harían.

\- Vivir lejos de tu país no es fácil – concordó él.

\- Si pudiera, lo habría evitado.

Él la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron a Nueva York, entonces?

\- Mi esposo Harry y yo, acabamos de divorciarnos. Él tiene un cargo bastante importante, y peligroso, en nuestro gobierno, y nos mandó lejos porque cree que es la única manera de mantenernos a salvo.

A Ginny le parecía lo más extraño tener esa conversación con alguien que no conocía, pero justamente por esa misma razón, y porque Steve transmitía una sensación que hacía fácil confiar en él, ella se animaba a hablar de aquello que todavía le resultaba difícil incluso con sus amigas y su familia.

\- No pareces estar muy de acuerdo con la idea.

\- No me gusta, pero claro que estuve de acuerdo con él, o de otra manera nunca habría venido. Harry es algo paranoico, pero sé que se preocupa genuinamente por los niños.

¿Todavía se preocupaba por ella? Era difícil saber. Habían sido muchos años juntos, y tal vez por eso ella se pasaba los días pensando en cómo estaría él, o tal vez fuera porque durante toda su relación siempre fue su tarea, esperar que él estuviera a salvo.

Mientras sus pensamientos se volvían más tristes, decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

 ** _He estado por mil carreteras_**

 ** _Nunca pensé que terminaría_**

\- ¿Cómo estás llevando tú el cambio? ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. Normalmente, excepto Fury o Romanoff, las personas le preguntaban sobre las historias de la guerra, las victorias del Comando, o sobre los Vengadores.

Sin embargo, entendía bien esa pregunta tan complicada, que mostraba un verdadero interés. Era extraño.

 ** _He estado esperando toda mi vida para encontrarte_**

\- Yo… es difícil, pero trato de ponerme al día. Con la música, la historia, un montón de cosas que han cambiado en esta ciudad y en todo el mundo.

\- Puedo imaginar lo difícil que es. Estuviste en una guerra que acabó hace décadas y que muchas personas no ven más que como una parte horrible de la historia, pero para ti todavía debe ser tan reciente. Es muy doloroso sobrellevar las pérdidas de amigos en las batallas.

\- ¿Has vivido una guerra?

\- Hace muchos años.

\- Algunas veces me pregunto si vale la pena.

Ella también solía preguntárselo, sobre todo luego de cómo se encontraba su familia luego de que la guerra acabara, sin Fred, asumiendo todos los horrores vividos, los meses encerrados, la pérdida de tantos otros amigos…

\- Siempre vale la pena. Si me hubiera rendido, si Harry y yo nos hubiéramos rendido, no tendría hoy a James y a Albus, y ellos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Le dio un vistazo al celular, y decidió que era hora de volver antes de que se hiciera muy tarde. Miró de vuelta a Steve. Había algo en él, no sabía definirlo bien, pero sabía que necesitaba ayuda. Tenía ese aire de infinita soledad, y parecía (ella sabía, de hecho) que era un buen hombre.

\- Es hora de que volvamos a casa. Tenemos que tomar el metro, vivimos en Queens. ¿Vives aquí cerca?

\- Brooklyn.

Ginny tomó un papel de su cartera y un bolígrafo, y anotó su número de teléfono en él.

\- Si alguna vez necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, o si simplemente tienes tiempo libre, puedes contactarme.

\- Disculpa que pregunte, ¿pero por qué…

\- Me agradas. Y a los chicos también, eres su héroe. Sé que la gente no acostumbra hacer esto por aquí, pero – se encogió de hombros – tú también has sido muy amable, cuando no tenías que serlo. ¡Ah, y estamos abriendo un Café en unos días, así que tal vez quieras pasarte por allí!

Él sonrió.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en mente.

 ** _Siempre he estado un paso detrás tuyo_**

Ginny llamó a los niños para ir a la estación, y Steve se ofreció a acompañarlos en el trayecto, contándole de paso a James y a Albus que acababa de ver a la Viuda Negra y a Ojo de Halcón hace unos días.

Ellos estuvieron encantados.

* * *

Algunos días encontraba difícil levantarse de la cama. Lograba obligarse a sí mismo a ejercitar, lo único que tenía para mantenerse activo ya que todavía debía seguir con esas absurdas terapias antes de que Fury pudiera oficialmente darle un lugar en S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve había estado pensando sobre ello, desde la batalla contra los Chitauri. No estaba seguro sobre S.H.I.E.L.D. ni sobre Fury, pero después de todo era lo único que tenía para volver a hacer algo con su vida, y esa era la organización que Peggy había fundado, algo que podía darle cierta dirección a su futuro.

Pero Bucky ya no estaba. Peggy ya no estaba.

Él ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería un futuro.

 ** _Estaba cansado de esperar_**

Algunas veces, se sentía como si no valiera mucho la pena. Pero aun así, Steve se negaba a dejarse caer, tratando de encontrar algo que le brindara de nuevo la motivación que había perdido, algo que le ayudara a descubrir quién era ahora.

Miró al trozo de papel con el número de teléfono que Ginny Weasley le había dado el día anterior.

No sabía por qué se había acercado a ella esa tarde. La primera vez simplemente había querido acercarle el balón de soccer a sus hijos, un poco sorprendido al verla tan joven, y luego ella siguió creando conversación de una manera en que resultaba tan sencillo y cómodo (cuando él seguía siendo algo torpe en hablar con las mujeres, por mucho que cambiaran otras cosas).

En una manera muy extraña, suponía, era como si esa mujer pudiera ver a través de él. Había hablado de una manera sobre la guerra, describiendo exactamente la manera en que Steve se estaba sintiendo, y de pronto a pesar de su evidente frescura y optimismo, parecía un alma vieja justo como él.

"Siempre vale la pena", había dicho ella, y tal vez era ese algo en su mirada, o el hecho de que ella de verdad parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando, que le transmitió cierta esperanza. Ella tenía que tener razón.

 ** _Todas las noches rezaba_**

Antes de darse cuenta, él ya estaba marcando el número y llamándola.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Hola, ¿Ginny?

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Soy Steve, ¿sigue en pie la invitación a ir a la inauguración de tu Café?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Él la escuchaba y podía imaginar su sonrisa – Es mañana, a las dos de la tarde. Anota la dirección…

Él buscó rápidamente su block de notas y apuntó según ella iba diciéndole.

\- Genial. Nos vemos allí, gracias.

\- Te estaremos esperando.

¿Qué exactamente estaba haciendo? No tenía idea.

 ** _Me volví tan impaciente, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría?_**

* * *

El lugar era pequeño, pero estaba lleno de gente, y era algo que Ginny debía agradecer sobre todo a May, por cómo la ayudó a propagar la noticia y promocionar el lugar.

\- Gracias May, no habría hecho nada de esto sin ti.

\- No es nada, trabajar contigo en esto ha sido muy divertido, ni yo sabía que podía tener tanto talento para la publicidad.

Ambas rieron, antes de que Ginny fuera a servir más café, puesto que Peter llegaba con nuevas órdenes.

\- Señora Ginny, no creerá quién está en la puerta. ¡Y preguntó por usted!

\- ¿Es él, verdad?! - preguntó James, levantando por primera vez la vista del rompecabezas que él y Albus estaban tratando de armar.

Ginny nunca terminaría de agradecer el bien pensado regalo de Ben Parker, el tío de Peter, para mantener suficientemente ocupados a los chicos.

\- ¡El Capitán América! – exclamó Albus.

\- Ese no es su nombre – dijo Ginny en voz baja.

\- Entonces, ¿lo invitaste y decidió venir? – preguntó May.

\- Si, podría ser… bueno, sí.

\- Señora Ginny, ¿no le molesta si le pido un autógrafo? – preguntó Peter esperanzado.

Ginny rió.

\- Veremos luego.

\- Ve, - le alentó May, con una sonrisa conocedora – yo saco el pie de limón del horno en…

\- Cinco minutos.

\- Eso, cinco minutos. Ahora, vete.

Ginny sabía que le debía demasiado a los Parker. Desde que llegaron, habían sido las únicas personas realmente amables que había conocido (además de Steve) y no estaba segura de qué habría sido de ella sin su apoyo. Si, Peter trabajaría con ella unas durante las vacaciones para ahorrar dinero y conseguir esa nueva computadora que tan desesperadamente quería, pero Ginny también sabía que no lo haría si se hubiera tratado de alguien más.

Todavía estaba pensando en eso cuando vio a Steve. Él estaba sentado en una mesa cercana a la caja registradora, evitando mirar alrededor, como si temiera que le reconocieran.

 ** _Saber que estabas allí esperando_**

\- Hola, Steve.

\- Ginny.

Él sonrió al verla.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es esto del pastel de calabaza en el menú?

\- Mi especialidad – dijo ella, apretando los labios.

\- Me arriesgaré. Y un café con leche.

\- No te arrepentirás. – aseguró, volteándose para dirigirse otra vez a la cocina.

\- Espera – la llamó Steve - ¿Viene con el plato una ración de tu tiempo para conversar?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso te lo puedo dar gratis. Cortesía de la casa.

 ** _En algún lugar esperando, preguntándote, justo como yo_**

* * *

El lugar comenzó a estar vacío unas cuantas horas después, sólo dos mesas ocupadas mientras May tarareaba al son de la radio en la cocina y los chicos acababan, por fin, de resolver el rompecabezas y se lo mostraban a Peter orgullosos.

\- Es algo agradable. – comentó Steve – Muy británico, por cierto.

Ginny rió.

\- ¿Un cumplido, espero?

\- Definitivamente.

\- No pensé que de verdad llamarías, me alegra que lo hayas hecho.

\- Yo estuve pensando, de alguna manera, en lo que dijiste sobre que siempre vale la pena. Algunos días no tengo la motivación para levantarme y salir de mi dormitorio, venir hasta aquí parecía un buen incentivo. ¿Tienes alguna otra sugerencia?

\- ¿Estás trabajando ahora?

Él negó con la cabeza.

\- Todavía estoy en observación. Después de eso, tal vez vaya a Washington. Tengo una oferta de S.H.I.E.L.D. para unirme a ellos.

 ** _¿Perdí la fe? ¿Perdí el amor?_**

\- Tal vez sea una buena idea. Quiero decir, incluso si ahora no estás convencido… es tan obvio en tu cara, Steve… la única manera en que puedes saber qué quieres hacer de ahora en adelante es intentando.

\- Tengo casi cien años, y aun así eres tú quien me está dando consejos.

Otra risa. Él se estaba acostumbrado a ese sonido, y resultaba agradable.

\- Bueno, técnicamente estuviste congelado por décadas y tenías… ¿cuántos años?

\- 27.

Casi.

\- Y como los años congelados obviamente no cuentan, yo soy mayor que tú. – ella enarcó una ceja – Cuatro años enteros, es un montón de camino por recorrer si quieres igualarme.

Fue su turno de reír.

 ** _Tal vez lo hice, pero nunca perdí el camino_**

 ** _Hacia donde tú estás_**

\- Capitán, ¿usted juega al ajedrez? – le preguntó James, que llevaba el tablero en sus manos.

Ginny tenía que dar en crédito a Ron por haberse empeñado tanto a que su sobrino favorito, como él decía, se volviera tan bueno en el juego considerando su corta edad.

\- ¡Yo puedo ganar la próxima vez! – protestó Albus.

\- Es aburrido jugar contigo, Al.

\- No he jugado en mucho tiempo, pero creo que recuerdo lo suficiente.

\- ¿Quiere jugar una partida?

Los ojos de James se iluminaron. Albus, en cambio, estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Me parece excelente. Albus, ¿qué te parece si eres mi asesor?

\- ¡Si, genial!

Al le sacó la lengua a James y fue a sentarse al lado de Steve.

Ginny se puso de pie, sonriendo satisfecha. Notó que Peter miraba desde el otro lado del mostrador, indeciso.

\- ¿Qué les parece si les traigo algo de jugo? Ah, y Steve, ¿podrías firmar un autógrafo para Peter? Es demasiado tímido y educado para venir a pedírtelo él mismo.

Más tarde, cuando llegaban a su edificio, los tres chicos estarían hablando de lo genial que era tener un amigo como el Capitán América.


	5. La visita y revelaciones desagradables

Bueno, un poco de drama, aquí vamos... espero que les agrade, y si tienen algo de tiempo dejarme un review con su opinión sobre la historia. ¿Hasta qué punto del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel debería cubrir?

La letra de la canción de este capítulo "Fight like a Girl", siempre me ha recordado mucho a Ginny, por alguna razón.

* * *

 **5\. La visita y revelaciones desagradables.**

\- Es hora de levantarse, ¿adivinen quién viene a verlos hoy? – dijo Ginny, despertando a los niños en su dormitorio.

\- ¿El Capitán América? – preguntó James enseguida.

Algunas veces Steve los visitaba en el café, en las horas en que menos gente iba, y jugaba con ellos, por lo que James siempre estaba pidiendo que lo invitara a visitarlos en el apartamento.

Ginny rió y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Su padre viene a visitarlos.

\- ¡¿Está aquí?! – Albus se levantó de un salto, mucho más emocionado que James.

\- Debe estar llegando en traslador al MACUSA en estos momentos, no tardará en estar aquí.

Efectivamente, los tres estaban desayunando unos panqueques y jugo de naranja cuando tocaron a la puerta, y Ginny abrió para ver a Harry del otro lado, por primera vez en tres meses.

\- Hola Harry.

\- Gin, ¿cómo estás?

Ella sonrió.

\- Excelentemente, pasa. James y Al todavía están desayunando.

La mirada de advertencia de Ginny fue suficiente para que James se comportara, aunque todavía resultaba evidente para ella el poco entusiasmo que sentía en ver a su padre.

\- Dicen que quieren dar una vuelta por Central Park – dijo Harry – los traeré de vuelta para las cuatro de la tarde.

\- Está bien, sólo llévalos al café. – dijo, escribiendo la dirección – Estaré allí a esa hora. Me alegro de que por fin hayas podido venir, Harry. Te han extrañado mucho, y sobre todo a James le ha afectado no tenerte cerca.

\- Lo siento. El trabajo… estoy tras la pista de un grupo internacional de magos que intenta romper el Estatuto del Secreto. La Confederación Internacional de Magos me ha puesto al frente de la investigación, y últimamente he tenido que viajar mucho por toda Europa.

\- ¿Es tan serio así?

\- Aunque todavía no puedo decir mucho al respecto.

Cuanto menos supiera, mejor. Esa siempre era la filosofía de Harry. Ginny suspiró y asintió, cansada de discutir con el sobre eso.

\- Diviértanse. – Fue hasta donde estaban los niños, y les dijo, – pórtense bien y tengan cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y háganle caso a su papá.

Ambos asintieron, dándole un beso antes de salir, y Ginny se quedó pensando en cómo las cosas podían cambiar tanto en tan corto tiempo.

* * *

A esas horas el café estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de una mesa en la que estaba una pareja, y claro la que ocupaban ellos mismos.

\- Cuando era niña, mis hermanos nunca me dejaban jugar con ellos, era tan frustrante.

\- Te entiendo, a mí nunca me elegían para estar en un equipo – dijo Steve.

A Ginny todavía le costaba creer que alguna vez él había estado lejos de ser así de… bueno, con esa constitución muscular.

\- Pero tuve mi venganza. – dijo, pensando en los días en que tomaba prestadas las escobas de los gemelos a escondidas, y cómo los había sorprendido años después cuando descubrieron que ella podía jugar al Quidditch.

En ese momento los cristales de la entrada resonaron con la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y Ginny se sorprendió al ver de quién se trataba.

\- ¡Hermione!

Se puso de pie de inmediato y fue a abrazar a su amiga que caminaba hacia donde ella y Steve estaban sentados.

\- Ginny, ¿cómo estás? Lamento venir sin avisar, pero necesitamos a Harry y Kingsley me ha mandado a buscarlo.

Ginny miró al reloj, que daban un cuarto para las cuatro.

\- No debe tardar en llegar, fue a pasear con James y Al. ¿Por qué no lo esperas un momento?

Hermione asintió, aunque se notaba algo impaciente, y le dio un vistazo al lugar.

\- Se ve bastante bien, ¿cómo está yendo?

\- Mejor de lo que imaginé. Ven, te presentaré a alguien – dijo, tomando la mano de su cuñada – Hermione, éste es Steve Rogers, un nuevo amigo mío. Steve, Hermione es una de mis mejores amigas y además mi cuñada.

Steve se puso de pie y extendió el brazo para estrechar la mano de Hermione.

\- Un placer.

\- Mucho gusto. – Hermione sonrió y le dio una mirada interrogante a Ginny, que sólo sacudió la cabeza negando lo que ya sabía que su amiga se estaba preguntando.

\- Lo siento, – dijo Steve, que no había podido evitar oír el corto intercambio anterior – ¿pero no habría sido más sencillo llamarlo por teléfono que venir hasta aquí?

\- Ah, es que… Harry nunca contesta el celular – dijo Hermione – y como nos estábamos quedando en el mismo hotel…

Harry, James y Al llegaron en ese momento, con los niños riendo y llevando unos conos de helado en las manos.

\- ¡Hermione!

\- ¡Mamá, papá ha prometido llevarnos al próximo partido de Quidditch de la temporada! – dijo James, entusiasmado.

Se veía mucho más contento que cuando habían salido esa mañana.

La mirada de advertencia de Ginny, y ver a Steve allí, hizo que el niño recordara que ellos jugaban a no ser magos.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo Al, acercándose con una bolsa a Steve - Mira lo que nos compró papá, zapatos para jugar soccer.

\- Asombroso, Al.

\- Papá, él es el Capitán Rogers – dijo James, - Es un superhéroe, ¿verdad mamá?

\- James…

\- ¿Vamos a jugar otra partida de ajedrez hoy? – le preguntó James a Steve, ignorando a su madre.

\- Por supuesto, ¿tienes tu tablero aquí?

\- Harry, debemos irnos ya. – dijo Hermione – Se ha presentado una urgencia, Kingsley nos necesita.

\- De acuerdo, sólo un momento. Gin, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella dejó a Steve jugando con los niños y caminó a un rincón hacia la caja registradora, para escuchar a Harry.

\- ¿Quién es él?

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ese hombre, ¿quién es? – repitió Harry, irritado.

\- Es un amigo nuestro.

\- Los niños parecen bastante cercanos a él.

\- Bueno, les agrada.

\- ¿Estás saliendo con él?

\- ¿Qué? – resultaba increíble estar oyendo eso de él. - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

\- Tengo derecho a saber, apenas han salido los papeles del divorcio.

\- ¡No tienes derecho a saber nada! – Exclamó ella, haciendo que los que estaban allí se giraran hacia ellos - ¡Yo puedo salir con quien se me dé la gana!

\- Harry, ¿cómo puedes reclamarle nada a Ginny cuando tú estás saliendo co-

Hermione cerró la boca ante la severa mirada de Harry.

\- ¿Saliendo con quién, Harry? – preguntó Ginny, con un amargo sabor en la boca.

\- Gin… yo…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedes hablar?

\- Sólo han sido un par de citas.

\- ¿Es alguien que yo conozco?

Harry evitó su mirada.

\- Cho Chang.

 ** _Pequeña niña jugando en el parque_**

Fue como una bofetada en la cara. De entre todas las personas, ¿tenía que ser ella? ¿Y cómo podía Harry estar comenzando ya algo con otra persona, cuando a ella todavía le resultaba tan difícil dejar de pensar en él?

\- Creo que debes ir a trabajar – dijo fríamente, y se giró hacia Hermione – Saluda a Ron y a todos de mi parte.

 ** _Cansada de ser molestada y empujada alrededor_**

* * *

\- Lamento la escena de hace rato – se disculpó Ginny, luego de regresar de la cocina una vez que todas las mesas estuvieran atendidas.

Luego de que Harry y Hermione se hubiesen ido, los clientes comenzaron a llegar, y así Ginny había tenido tiempo para evitar enfrentar la vergüenza. Incluso James y Albus no habían dicho anda al respecto, aunque Ginny sabía que habían escuchado toda la conversación de sus padres, y ella se recriminaba a sí misma haber sido tan descuidada.

Pero en ese momento los niños se habían ido atrás con Peter, y él todavía seguía allí sentado, y ella en algún momento tendría que volver a mirarlo a la cara.

 ** _Deseando ser invisible para ellos_**

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Steve, preocupado.

\- Hermione es mi amiga, pero obviamente es la mejor amiga de Harry. Mis padres y mis hermanos, todos lo consideran uno más de la familia desde mucho antes de que nosotros estuviéramos juntos. Desde que nos separamos, no supieron muy bien cómo apoyarme, pero nunca pensé que me ocultarían algo así.

Porque claro que lo sabían. Al menos Hermione y Ron, y si Ron lo sabía, entonces George también. Y todos los demás.

Pero allí estaban, tratándola como cuando tenía once años y creía que ella podía ser derrumbada si tan sólo hablaban en voz alta.

 ** _Su madre secó sus lágrimas y dijo:_**

 ** _Cariño, tú eres valiente y hermosa_**

\- Todavía lo quieres.

Ella suspiró.

\- No lo sé. Fueron muchos años, es algo difícil de borrar. Pero la persona que él es hoy… no es a quien quiero – ella sonrió, tratando de mostrar que estaba entera – Estoy bien, Steve. No te preocupes.

James llegó corriendo, agitado, a donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Vendrás a cenar hoy a casa?

\- Es que… - Steve miró a Ginny, preguntándole qué debía responder. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

\- ¡Lo prometiste antes! – James frunció el ceño – ¡Que la próxima vez vendrías a cenar!

\- Bueno, entonces no hay de otra. Una promesa es una promesa.

* * *

Los Parker y Steve Rogers eran lo mejor que le había sucedido a Ginny desde que llegaran a Nueva York.

Luego de cerrar el café, habían pasado juntos por el supermercado y luego se dirigieron al departamento. Steve incluso les ayudó con la cena, preparando la ensalada con James, y había dejado que James le mostrara cómo funcionaban los videojuegos (otra cortesía de Peter).

\- Todavía hay un montón de cosas que debo aprender sobre tecnología.

\- Bueno, estamos igual – contestó ella, sentándose con Albus en el regazo.

Y un rato más tarde él se había ido, y los niños estaban tan cansados por el largo día que no hicieron ninguna protesta para ir a dormir.

Pero si Ginny había tenido esperanzas de que aquella corta discusión con Harry no hubiera dejado huellas en los niños, éstas se desvanecieron cuando James le preguntó.

\- Mamá, si papá está saliendo con otra mujer, ¿es esa su novia?

\- Supongo. Tendrías que preguntárselo a tu papá.

\- Pensé que él te quería a ti.

Ginny también lo había pensado. Pero todos se equivocaban de vez en cuando.

 ** _A los 31, ella estaba rodando y negociando_**

 ** _Seguía chocando contra el mismo techo_**

\- No es importante, James. Incluso si tu padre tiene una novia, o quiere a otra persona, siempre va a amarlos a tu hermano y a ti.

\- ¿Y tú también tendrás un nuevo novio?

Ella besó los cabellos rojizos del niño y sonrió.

\- No lo sé. Los tengo a tu hermano y a ti, no necesito de nadie más en el mundo.

* * *

Pero, en la soledad de su cuarto, resultaba un poco más difícil aceptar esa nueva realidad.

 ** _10 años de escalar esa ladera_**

Había dejado atrás el Quidditch, que siempre había sido su pasión. También el trabajo en el Profeta. Estaba en un país extraño lejos de casa, todo por creer en que Harry sabía lo que hacía, cuando claramente a él no le importaba lo que ella pudiera sentir.

Sin embargo, estaban James y Al, y todo aquello era mucho más difícil para ellos, así que no podía permitirse caer en ningún pozo en ese momento.

 ** _Esta sólo es otra prueba que Dios me da_**

 ** _Y sé justo como manejarla_**

Ginny se levantó, sacó las cajas con las fotografías que llevaba guardadas de Harry y ella. Sacó también su varita, por primera vez desde que llegara, y las encendió en fuego.

Ella no era solamente Ginny Weasley, la que siempre amó a Harry Potter. Su familia podría creer que ella no podía con todo esto, podrán tratar de protegerla con su silencio o con cualquier otra ridícula idea que tuvieran en la cabeza. Ella les demostraría qué tan alto se podría levantar.

 ** _Mantendré mi cabeza en alto_**

 ** _Nunca dejaré que esto defina, la luz en mis ojos_**

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando se miró al espejo luego de darse una ducha, decidió que un poco de labial no le sentaría mal. Y unos minutos después, también sacó esos jeans y las botas altas que había comprado la última vez en el centro comercial con May, y que no había tenido el valor de usar antes.

 ** _Me amo a mi misma, no me importa lo demás_**

\- Mamá, estás linda – dijo Albus.

\- Gracias, ¿qué dicen si vamos a averiguar lo de la escuela hoy? Sólo quedan unas cuantas semanas antes de que el nuevo curso comience.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó James sonriente - ¿Vamos a poder ir?

Ella asintió y puso el cereal y la leche sobre la mesa.

Harry no había mostrado mucho entusiasmo con la idea la primera vez que lo había sugerido. Pero ella sabía que ganaría esa discusión. ¿Quería que los niños se escondieran, que vivieran lejos de la magia y del mundo que les pertenecía? Bien, también tenían derecho a las oportunidades que los muggles tenían para ellos.

 ** _Tomaré este mundo_**

 ** _Permaneceré de pie y seré fuerte_**

 ** _Nunca me rendiré_**

\- Entonces, ¿en marcha?

\- ¡Genial!

\- Peter no tiene muchos amigos en la escuela – dijo Al.

\- No importa tener muchos amigos, sino que sean buenos amigos– le explicó James a su hermano – Eso dijo el Capitán.

Ginny rió. Claro que Steve se concentraría en lo positivo. Hizo una nota mental de volver a invitarlo a cenar. Como amigo, claro.

 ** _Conquistaré con amor y pelearé_**

 ** _Como una chica._**


	6. Washington no está tan lejos de NY

Hola! Un nuevo capítulo :) ¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia hasta ahora?

Espero que este lo disfruten.

Letra de la canción: It's in your eyes, Phil Collins.

* * *

 **6\. Washington no está tan lejos de Nueva York.**

\- En la escuela no me creyeron, - les contó James – cuando les dije que yo conocía al Capitán América.

\- Mucho mejor así – dijo Ginny – No quieres que empiecen a molestarte por eso.

Era domingo, y era la primera vez que Ginny, James y Al iban al cine. Los niños habían estado de lo más entusiasmados cuando Steve llegó una tarde al Café con las entradas, y si Ginny había creído que no era posible que lo quisieran más, pues se equivocaba. En poco tiempo, Steve se había vuelto en uno más de la familia.

\- Capitán, ¿qué era lo que más te gustaba cuando ibas a la escuela?

\- James, puedes decirme Steve, ya sabes.

Pero él simplemente no se acostumbraba aún, así que repitió su pregunta.

\- ¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba?

\- Bueno, lo que más me gustaba era dibujar en mis libros cuando los profesores no estaban viendo.

\- ¡Steve!

Él rió y se excusó con Ginny.

\- Bueno, en realidad si escuchaba a los profesores y me iba bien en las clases. Pero es cierto que me gustaba el arte. Antes de que comenzara la guerra, estaba seguro de que me ganaría la vida dibujando.

Sin embargo, hacía demasiado tiempo esos sueños se habían convertido en parte de la vida de otra persona, no el Steve Rogers que él había decidido ser, el soldado.

\- Peter quiere ser un científico. Pero yo creo que quiero ser Auror…

\- ¿Auror?

\- Es la posición de su padre en… el trabajo. – dijo Ginny, zanjando el tema.

Avanzaron en la línea con las palomitas de maíz y los vasos de soda en mano, y si Steve tenía alguna pregunta, por el momento se la calló.

* * *

Ellos estaban sentados en el balcón de su departamento, luego de que los niños se hubieran quedado dormidos, y fue cuando Steve se lo contó.

\- Me necesitan en Washington, y decidí tomar el trabajo.

Al principio, ella no encontró que decir.

 ** _Está en tus ojos,_**

 ** _El amor que escondes_**

\- Wow, eso es… - se suponía que debía estar contenta por él. ¿Por qué se sentía así, en cambio? ¿Qué era esa decepción? – fantástico para ti, Steve. ¿Cuándo?

\- La próxima semana.

Ella suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, es una pena que tenga que ser tan lejos, pero de cualquier manera, si quieres… sólo danos una llamada de vez en cuando. Y por supuesto, si quieres volver a Nueva York para las fiestas, ésta es tu casa.

Decirle a los niños, que se habían encariñado tanto con él, no sería nada fácil.

\- Gracias, Ginny. Claro que los visitaré, no creo que James y Al me perdonen si no lo hago. ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomarán cuando les diga?

A ella le tocó el corazón.

 ** _Tratas de disfrazarlo,_**

 ** _Las cosas que sientes, las cosas que dices_**

\- Estarán inconsolables por unos días, pero por suerte ahora tienen la escuela. Creo que harán amigos muy pronto.

Ellos se quedaron allí por un rato más, hablando de las pequeñeces del día. Ginny debió haber percibido entonces el peligro de las fronteras que estaba cruzando.

* * *

Pero si Ginny creyó que la partida de Steve sería su mayor problema con los chicos, se equivocó.

No pudo creerlo, cuando Ron llegó personalmente con las noticias.

Harry iba a casarse. Y no, ni siquiera era con Cho Chang, sino con una chica Pine salida de Merlín sabe dónde, que trabajaba con él en el Ministerio.

\- ¿En qué está pensando, Ron? ¿Puedes explicarme por favor qué es toda esta locura?

Ron suspiró, hundiéndose en el sofá al mismo tiempo que su hermana.

\- No lo sé, Ginny. Harry no… él no ha sido él mismo desde el divorcio. Se ha puesto en peligro en las misiones como nunca antes, incluso ha tenido que internarse en San Mungo un par de veces…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada de eso? – saltó ella – ¡Se trata del padre de mis hijos, Ron!

¿Cuánto más le ocultaba su familia, mientras ella estaba lejos de casa?

\- Él no quería preocuparte, Ginny.

\- Por favor, no seas ridículo Ron…

\- Creo que se está casando solamente para mantener la atención lejos de ustedes, hay unas brujas extremistas en Grecia que intentan alzarse con un movimiento parecido al de Voldemort, y tienen muchos seguidores en toda Europa… las cosas no pintan nada bien.

\- ¿Y quieres decirme que es por eso que ha pasado otro mes entero sin venir a ver a sus hijos, sin siquiera llamarles?

Ella se puso de pie. Estaba harta.

\- Tengo que hablar con él. Ahora mismo.

Tomó su bolso y fue a tocar la puerta del departamento de los Parker, todavía tratando de controlar su ira.

\- Ginny, ¿cómo podemos ayudarte?

\- Siento molestarte, Ben. ¿Está May por aquí?

\- Está de compras, debe volver en una hora o algo así.

\- Se me ha presentado una urgencia con el padre de James y Al, quería preguntarle si los chicos pueden quedarse con ustedes en tanto yo vuelvo. No serán muchas horas.

\- Por supuesto, no hay problema. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es… le contaré cuando vuelva. Es una locura. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Pero no pudo haber ido peor. Claro, Ginny sabía que Harry era terco y obstinado, pero ¿hasta ese punto?

\- Ni siquiera sé por qué me molesto en procurar su bienestar. ¿Quiere arruinar su vida? Adelante.

\- Lo siento, Ginny. – dijo Steve del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

\- Por la nueva boda de Harry, sé que es difícil ahora, pero estarás bien.

 ** _Si sólo llamas mi nombre,_**

 ** _En cualquier momento, allí estaré_**

\- Steve, estoy bien, es sólo… es tan tonto lo que está haciendo. Siento que está estropeando todo con James y Al en esta locura suya.

Ginny suspiró, cansada. Debía dejarlo ir. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir luchando para que la brecha entre los niños y su padre no se hiciera más grande.

\- ¿Qué tal Washington?

\- Terriblemente aburrido.

\- Pronto te acostumbrarás. ¿Ninguna chica linda por allí?

No sabía ni siquiera por qué había dicho eso.

\- No hay tiempo para eso, precisamente.

\- ¿Ni siquiera esta Natasha?

\- No lo creo – casi podía oír su risa del otro lado.

\- Ok, ellas se lo pierden.

\- Saluda a James y a Al de mi parte, diles que en cuanto tengan un receso en la escuela los traeré al Smithsonian, los museos aquí les encantarán.

Ella sonrió.

\- No podremos esperar hasta entonces. Cuídate, Steve.

\- Buenas noches, Ginny.

* * *

No era normal que Steve estuviera tan involucrado en su vida, lo sabía. Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras se despedía de David, el hombre con el que acababa de tener una aparentemente magnífica cita.

Si, él era guapo, y divertido, y tal vez si él no fuera tan americano, y ella no fuera tan inglesa. O quizá no era ese el problema, tal vez fue tan difícil hallar cosas en común porque ella aún no sabía lo suficiente de las costumbres muggles a pesar de los meses que habían pasado.

Pero ese no era el problema, porque todo eso era cierto con Steve y aun así ellos se entendían perfectamente bien.

Y sobre todo, aunque David no parecía tener problemas con que ella tuviera dos hijos (los había visto en el Centro Comercial, donde se habían encontrado por primera vez hace un par de semanas), Ginny no dejaba de temer que a los niños no les agradara. No se habían mostrado muy felices cuando salió unas horas antes, dejándolos con Peter.

De alguna manera, estaba otra vez pensando en Steve. Molesta consigo misma, vio su celular vibrando y mostrando el nombre de Steve en la llamada entrante.

No pudo contestar.

* * *

Él no se había dado cuenta, hasta que llegó a Washington, en qué medida el tiempo que pasaba con Ginny y con sus hijos era lo que le daba alegría y risas a sus días, aunque examinando todos sus recuerdos, resultaba evidente.

Mientras se encontraba esperanzado de que esta vez ella contestara el teléfono, no podía ocultarse a sí mismo el hecho de que había extrañado su voz.

 ** _No sé por qué, la manera en que te estás alejando de mí_**

\- ¿Steve?

\- Ginny, hola, ¿cómo estás?

\- Un poco cansada, he estado haciendo la tarea con los niños hasta tarde. James tiene un proyecto que presentar en la escuela mañana… - un bostezo.

\- Creo que será mejor que te deje dormir, entonces.

\- No es necesario. Cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado estos días?

Extrañándola.

 ** _No puedo describir, es como se siente_**

 ** _Es lo que veo_**

Podía ver claramente en ese momento su llameante cabello rojo, sus brillantes ojos castaños y sus mejillas llenas de pecas, la curva exacta de su sonrisa, todo simplemente cerrando los ojos.

Tal vez por eso las citas que se animó a tener esas semanas, luego de que Natasha se empecinara en conseguirle una ella misma si él no lo hacía, fueron un desastre.

\- Tomé tu consejo. Salí un poco. No creo que vuelva a pasar en un tiempo.

\- ¿Tan mal fue?

\- No, fue… estuvo bien.

Simplemente no lo suficientemente bien.

 ** _Veo alrededor, todo lo que veo eres tú_**

\- Oh… ¿entonces?

\- Creo que estoy demasiado ocupado ahora para eso.

Otro bostezo del otro lado de la línea.

\- Creo que debo dormir un poco. El trabajo en el café es más pesado ahora que Peter tiene clases y no puede darnos una mano.

\- Descansa.

\- Ah, tendremos una cena en casa por Halloween, por si tienes un día libre en esas fechas…

\- ¿Halloween?

Aquello extrañó un poco a Steve, pero no era la primera vez que le parecía que algunas de las costumbres de Ginny y su familia eran un poco fuera de lo ordinario.

\- Una tradición familiar.

\- Si una misión no se presenta entonces, iré para allá.

\- Genial, buenas noches Steve.

 ** _Pero tienes que decirme que me quieres también._**

Steve se quedó mirando al teléfono por un rato después de haber terminado la llamada. ¿Tal vez tenía algo con las mujeres inglesas y pelirrojas? Eso sería simplificar demasiado las cosas.

Era imposible no verla, fuerte como ella era, ingeniosa y buena, firme mientras enfrentaba a la situación en que la vida le había puesto a ella y a su familia. En ese mundo extraño, había sido ella la primera en darle un lugar que podía sentir como si fuera realmente su casa.

 ** _Mírame, eres todo lo que necesito, es verdad_**

Era difícil decir el momento exacto en que había comenzado, pero hacía tiempo que estaba enamorándose de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

\- Esto parece Acción de Gracias, - comentó Peter, viendo los preparativos de Ginny para la cena de Halloween – nunca vi que nadie le diera tanta importancia a Halloween.

\- Es sólo una tradición familiar – dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Va a venir papá hoy? – preguntó Albus.

Normalmente, ese era un día que los cuatro solían pasar en familia, uno de los pocos días que Harry dejaba de lado todo el trabajo.

\- Tu padre está ocupado, Al. Vendrá a verlos el mes que viene.

\- Mejor si no viene nunca – dijo James, mientras sacaba unos caramelos de la bolsa.

\- James, no digas eso – dijo Ginny, cansada.

\- No lo defiendas más, mamá.

\- Hey, James, - dijo Peter, sintiendo el ambiente tenso – ¿quieres ver mi nuevo microscopio? Ha llegado esta mañana.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir, mamá?

\- Puedes, pero no molestes demasiado a Peter.

Albus se quedó con ella, ayudándola a amasar las galletas y formarlas de cualquier manera que se le ocurría, hasta que el timbre sonó y Ginny miró el reloj, ansiosa. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde, ¿había llegado al fin?

Cuando fue a abrir la puerta, efectivamente él estaba allí.

\- Ginny.

\- Estás aquí – ella no pudo contenerse a sí misma y lo abrazó.

Habían sido dos meses desde la última vez que se vieron así, frente a frente. Dos meses en los que sólo pudo sentirlo en su imaginación y en sus recuerdos. Lo había extrañado.

Incluso en ese momento, ningún recuerdo podía compararse a la sensación de ser rodeada por sus brazos y reposar su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras lo escuchaba reír.

 ** _No puedo ocultar, el amor que espero que compartas conmigo_**

 ** _No puedo negarlo, si extiendes la mano y tocas la mía,_**

 ** _Allí estaré_**

\- ¡Capitán! – Albus también llegó a saludarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás, soldado? ¿Has cuidado bien de tu madre?

\- Sí, señor.

Tan bien que James y él no habían tardado nada en espantar a los dos últimos hombres que habían intentado salir con su madre.

\- He pasado por helado en el camino.

\- Lo pondremos en el refrigerador. Cuéntanos, ¿todo salió bien en esa última misión tuya en Budapest?

\- Cumplimos el objetivo, aunque todavía no estoy seguro de que la forma en que Fury toma sus decisiones sea la mejor.

Pronto estaban hablando de nuevo sobre todo lo que habían hablado esos meses por teléfono, y por ese momento disfrutaron de estar en casa, juntos. Como una familia.


	7. Hogar

Hola! ¿Alguien por aquí? Un nuevo capítulo, por si queda alguien leyendo Bless the Broken Road. Creo que llevaré esta historia justo hasta el asunto de Captain América: Civil War (mi manera de lidiar con las películas que estoy esperando) y sobretodo porque sólo llegando hasta ese punto podré resolver varias cosas con Peter.

Como este fic está planeado a tener mucho capítulos, sólo espero que me de tiempo a terminarlo antes de que se me acaben las vacaciones.

Bueno, sin más, que disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

 _"En el color de la luz del amor, nos atrevemos a ser valientes. Y súbitamente vemos que el amor cuesta todo lo que somos, y lo que alguna vez seremos. Aun así, es solo el amor lo que nos libera." Maya Angelou._

* * *

 **7\. Hogar.**

Habría que ser idiota para pasar tiempo con Steve y no darse cuenta de cómo había cambiado esos últimos meses, sobre todo si lo comparaba con la vez que lo había conocido, cuando los Vengadores se unieron por primera vez.

\- Sea quien sea ella, es obvio que estás totalmente enamorado de ella. – dijo Natasha, viendo a Steve perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más mientras lo conducía hasta su casa. - ¿Quién es?

\- Su nombre es Ginny. La conocí en mayo, después de la batalla contra los Chitauri. Ella se acababa de mudar a Queens con sus hijos.

Natasha arqueó una cejar. Sí que debía ser serio, ya que en su conocimiento de los hombres, ellos generalmente no se comprometían fácilmente con mujeres que llevaran mucho equipaje detrás. Y los hijos normalmente significaban mucho equipaje.

\- Vaya, ¿por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Me hubiera ahorrado todo ese trabajo inútil de conseguirte una cita con la chica del departamento científico… ¿y todas esas citas que rechazaste antes? Me siento estafada. – dijo ella reprobatoriamente, pero sólo un segundo después siguió su interrogatorio.

\- Cuéntame más de esta Ginny que ha logrado traerte de vuelta entre los vivos.

\- Ella es… deslumbrante. – dijo Steve, buscando las palabras correctas – Su apariencia puede engañarte: parece pequeña y delicada. Pero es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido nunca. Cuando era casi una niña, estuvo en la guerra y su familia fue perseguida, uno de sus hermanos murió. Ella me hizo ver que era posible tener esperanzas, sobre todo luego de que la locura de Manhattan hubiera pasado, y todo en lo que podía pensar de nuevo era en Bucky, en Peggy, en la guerra…

\- Ya veo – dijo Natasha - ¿y qué hay de sus hijos?

\- James tiene siete años y Albus cinco. Ambos son muy listos, creo que James es incluso demasiado inteligente para su edad. Al todavía es mucho más inocente, siempre tratando de seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor.

Steve sonaba justo como Clint cuando hablaba de sus hijos, pensó Natasha.

\- ¿No te has casado en secreto, o si?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Ginny y yo no… no estamos en ese tipo de relación.

\- ¿Y en qué tipo de relación están, entonces?

\- Somos amigos.

Natasha frenó el coche de golpe, al ver que la luz se había cambiado a roja.

\- La verdad estás peor de lo que pensé, Capitán. ¿A qué esperas?

* * *

\- ¿Listos? – preguntó Ginny.

\- Sí, capitana. – respondió Albus.

\- ¿Capitana? – Ginny arqueó una ceja.

\- Es que el otro día, cuando queríamos helado y tú dijiste que no, el Capitán dijo que teníamos que hacerte caso porque tú eres la capitana de la familia.

Ella rió.

\- De acuerdo, entonces. Hora de irnos, o el avión nos dejará.

Estaba feliz, tanto como los niños, de volver a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos, a toda la familia reunida en Navidad. Pero temía el momento incómodo al encontrarse allí con Harry (Ron no le supo decir si estaría allí o no) y su nueva esposa.

 ** _Me encaminé en un camino estrecho, muchos años atrás_**

 ** _Esperando hallar amor sincero, a lo largo de un camino roto_**

Además, ir a Londres significaba una Navidad lejos de Steve. Le había dicho que estarían de vuelta para vísperas de Año Nuevo, y que definitivamente esperaban su visita en esos días, pero de todas formas la Navidad sin él se sentiría un poco incompleta. Hasta ese punto él se había adentrado en sus vidas.

\- Mamá, ¿en serio no le podemos regalar uno de esos gorros desilusionadores del tío George al Capitán? Seguro a él le gustaría uno.

\- James…

\- ¿Por qué no podemos decirle al Capitán sobre el Quidditch? – preguntó Al – O sobre el ajedrez mágico.

\- Es más seguro para él no saber, niños. Podría ser peligroso.

\- El Capitán no le tiene miedo al peligro. – dijo James – Y estoy seguro de que él no será raro con nosotros si le contamos.

Seguro que no. Pero no se podía decir de las personas con las que Steve trabajaba, y Ginny no quería tener que ponerlo en ese dilema. Era mejor para todos si él seguía viéndolos como muggles perfectamente normales.

\- Puede ser, algún día. Pero no hoy, así que andando.

 ** _Pero limpié mi frente y seguí intentando_**

 ** _No podía ver que cada señal apuntaba directo a ti_**

* * *

Había encontrado en la tienda unos robots desmontables que funcionaban a control remoto y que estaba seguro que a James y a Albus les iba a encantar.

Mientras se encontraba preparándose para partir a otra misión en el día mimo de navidad, pensaba en lo agradable que hubiera sido pasar ese día con Ginny, James y Al, los cuatro preparando galletas de navidad, compartiendo regalos e incluso cantando juntos.

Steve no había tenido ninguna navidad así, ni siquiera cuando era pequeño y su madre vivía. Pero resultaba muy fácil, completamente natural, imaginarse algo así con Ginny y los niños.

 ** _Cada sueño perdido, me lleva a donde tú estás_**

 _"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"_ escribió.

La respuesta de Ginny no tardó en llegar.

 _"Sin incidentes. Los niños están felices por volver a ver a los abuelos y a sus primos._

 _¿Cómo estás tú?"_

 _"Saliendo a otra misión. No podremos hablar en unos días."_

 _"Ok. Sólo cuídate, recuerda que tienes que volver a salvo a Nueva York para Año Nuevo."_

 _"Feliz Navidad, Ginny."_

 _"Feliz Navidad, Steve."_

* * *

James y Albus se encontraban abriendo los regalos. James discutiendo con Fred y Roxanne sobre quién había recibido los mejores regalos, y Albus jugando con Rose. Por un momento, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado y ellos nunca se hubieran alejado de casa.

Eso fue, hasta que Harry llegó a la casa.

 ** _Otros que rompieron mi corazón, fueron como estrellas del norte_**

Ginny vio a su madre saludarlo con el mismo cariño de siempre, por fortuna. Harry, que siempre había sido parte de la familia, estaría terriblemente solo si no tuviera el apoyo de ellos.

\- Hola Al – dijo, yendo hasta donde estaba el menor de sus hijos – y James, feliz navidad.

\- ¿Para qué tenías que venir? – dijo James, frunciendo el ceño y corriendo escaleras arriba.

\- ¡James Potter! – gritó Molly – ¡No le hagas es a tu padre y ven aquí ahora mismo!

Ginny sintió algo pesado deslizarse por su garganta, un enojo que comenzó a emerger de repente.

\- Déjalo, mamá.

\- Pero Ginny…

\- No les hables a mis hijos de esa manera. James está un poco resentido porque Harry no pudo visitarlos estos meses, – le dio una mirada al hombre que expresaba la orden – en cuanto su padre hable con él, se le pasará.

\- Si, Molly, no te preocupes. – sacó un paquete de debajo de la capa y se lo entregó a Albus – tu tío Ron me dijo que ahora les gusta armar modelos con piezas de lego.

Al tomó el regalo entre sus manos, emocionado, pero suspiró decepcionado cuando vio la caja.

\- Este no. El Capitán ya nos lo trajo el mes pasado.

 ** _Enseñándome el camino, hacia tus amorosos brazos_**

Harry se puso de pie, incómodo, mientras su hijo volvía a alejarse a la otra habitación para jugar con Rose y el pequeño Hugo.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

\- ¿No irás a hablar con James? – preguntó Ginny en voz baja.

\- No creo que sea lo mejor ahora.

\- Eres un cobarde, Harry – espetó ella, furiosa. – Estoy cansada de poner excusas para ti frente a los niños, ¡harta! No lo haré más.

\- ¿No dices eso porque ya tienes un reemplazo?

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De este Capitán Rogers, ¿crees que no investigué sobre él? ¿Cómo puedes mantener cerca de los niños a alguien tan peligroso?

Era lo último que ella soportaría de parte de él.

\- La amistad de Steve, te puedo asegurar, no representa ningún peligro para nosotros. Estamos completamente a salvo, y los niños están contentos de tenerlo alrededor. Tal vez si tuvieran a su padre pendiente de ellos, si les prestaras algo de atención, no necesitarían de nadie más.

\- Gin…

\- ¡Y no me digas Gin!

* * *

Mientras volvía a empacar para volver a Nueva York, ella escuchaba sin decir nada todo el discurso de Hermione.

Que pronto podrían volver a Londres, que si la misión que Harry y su equipo estaban a punto de llevar a cabo resultaba exitosa, podían convencerlo de que era seguro para ella y los niños volver…

\- A decir verdad, Hermione, no sé si volver ahora mismo sea lo mejor. A James y a Al les gusta su escuela, han hecho amigos y se han acostumbrado a vivir allí. No quiero cambiarlo todo para ellos de golpe otra vez.

Apenas habían sido poco más de seis meses, pero luego de acostumbrarse al cambio tan grande en sus vidas, tanto a Ginny como a los niños les gustaba Nueva York. ¿Debían ellos cambiar todo en sus vidas cada vez que a Harry se le antojara?

\- Gin… - Hermione dudó un poco antes de preguntar – tiene algo que ver en esto ese Steve Rogers?

\- Hermione, no puedo creer que estés preguntando esto… es sobre los niños y sobre mí, nadie más.

Pero, en el fondo, ella también se hacía la misma pregunta. Sabía que su amistad con Steve rebasaba los límites normales, algunas veces se sentía como si fuera mucho más y Ginny no sabía si eso era correcto.

Le gustaba Steve. Más allá del hecho de que el fuera insoportablemente guapo y que cada lo tenía cerca, con cada roce accidental y con cada abrazo, ella imaginaba cómo sería cruzar la línea y besarlo. Él era noble, inteligente, de buen corazón, tenía su propio modo de ser divertido, y tenía una cualidad, algo difícil de expresar en palabras, que hacía imposible no confiar y creer en él.

Ellos se entendían el uno al otro, él se llevaba bien con James y Al, él siempre sabía que decir cuando ella se encontraba sin palabras para ellos, y aunque en los últimos meses desde que se fue a vivir a Washington la distancia pudo haberlo apartado definitivamente, él nunca estuvo ausente. Steve buscaba cualquier oportunidad, entre todas sus misiones y su trabajo, para hablar con ella, para ir a verlos en cuanto podía.

 ** _Todo esto sé que es verdad,_**

 ** _Dios bendijo los caminos rotos que me llevaron directo a ti_**

\- No puedes engañarme, Ginny.

Pero era justamente su trabajo algo a lo que ella le temía. Steve era un héroe. Él vivía por ayudar a los demás, algo que (ella sabía bien, porque fue lo primero que oyó del Capitán América cuando llegaron a Nueva York) lo ponía en situaciones mortales. Ella ya había pasado todo eso con Harry, ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse otra vez?

\- Él me gusta, Hermione, no te mentiré en eso. Pero puedes estar segura que en todas mis decisiones, James y Al están primero.

* * *

Él había llegado temprano ese día. Fueron al supermercado los cuatro juntos, y luego él estuvo jugando con James y Al, y escuchando todo sobre sus días en casa de los abuelos, mientras ella preparaba la comida y contemplaba a su familia.

\- Es raro no ver a Peter por aquí hoy.

\- Ben llevó a la familia a esquiar. Estarán de vuelta en unos días.

\- ¿Nosotros no podemos ir también, mamá? – preguntó James.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

\- Tengo que ocuparme del Café, no podemos salir de viaje otra vez. Además, todavía son muy pequeños.

\- Creo que hay zonas especiales para niños.- dijo Steve – ¿Tal vez podemos ir en un par de años más?

\- Hmm. Tal vez. – dijo Ginny, tratando de no sonreír.

\- ¡Genial!

 ** _Todo es parte de un plan más grande_**

 ** _Que se está haciendo realidad_**

James volvió a donde Al estaba, armando unos modelos de lego, y Steve se quedó allí, observándola. En un comienzo, ella fingió no percatarse de su mirada, pero su intensidad parecía quemar su piel, y finalmente ella se giró hacia él.

Su corazón latía agitado.

\- Entonces, ¿piensas quedarte alrededor para acompañarnos a esquiar en un par de años?

\- Si tú me dejas, - dijo él, levantándose y caminando hacia ella – Ginny, tengo un trabajo peligroso. Estoy lejos a menudo, más de lo que me gustaría, pero es lo que tengo que hacer.

\- Lo sé.

 ** _Ahora soy sólo un hogar andante_**

 ** _Hasta los brazos de mi amada_**

\- Pero aun así, quiero estar contigo, si me dejas. Ese peligro nunca los alcanzará a ustedes, lo prometo, si me das una oportunidad.

Una parte de Ginny, quería creerle desesperadamente.

Otra parte de ella, en cambio, se negaba con la misma fuerza. Ella ya había pasado por todo eso antes, y no quería arruinar lo que tenía en ese momento con Steve, con un romance que un día podía acabar cayendo a pedazos otra vez.

 ** _Esto sé que es verdad:_**

 ** _Dios bendijo los caminos rotos, que me llevaron directo a ti_**

Pero era Steve. Lo miró a los ojos, la absoluta sinceridad de ellos. No había otros como Steve. Ella simplemente tenía que creerle.

Su respuesta fue acercarse más, dándole un suave beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

"¿Crees que él va a ser nuestro nuevo papá?"  
"¿Cómo crees que acabará funcionando con Clint, Natasha y Fury alrededor?"... "Será algo interesante de ver."


	8. Naturalmente, así pasó

¿Ni un review...?

 **Canción del capítulo: "He didn't have to be" de Brad Paisley.**

* * *

 _"Quizá, después de todo, el amor no llega a la vida de uno con pompa y brillo; tal vez se desliza al lado de uno como un viejo amigo a través de maneras silenciosas; tal vez se reveló a sí mismo en aparentes prosas, hasta que un repentino haz de iluminación lanzado contra sus páginas traicionó el ritmo y la música, tal vez… tal vez… el amor se desarrolló naturalmente de una hermosa amistad." —Lucy Maud Montgomery, Anne of Avonlea_

* * *

 **8\. Naturalmente, así pasó.**

Era la mejor de las sensaciones, un fuego extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo mientras Steve la abrazaba y su boca exploraba la suya, despacio, suavemente, casi como si quisiera torturarla.

Pero Ginny sabía también que, si de verdad quería ir más lejos con Steve en esa locura en la que se estaban embarcando, tenía que ser completamente honesta con él.

Probablemente estaría rompiendo más de una ley del MACUSA con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero mientras arropaban a los niños y brindaban por el nuevo año que estaba comenzando, Ginny sólo se convenció más de que era un paso que necesitaba dar inmediatamente.

\- Steve, hay algo que necesitamos hablar… algo que todavía tienes que considerar antes de decidir si realmente quieres esto.

\- Gin, ¿de qué hablas?

\- Yo… espera aquí – dijo, corriendo a su habitación y sacando la varita de la caja en la que la tenía escondida.

No había manera en que él le creyera, excepto que se lo demostrara.

\- Cuando nos conocimos, te dije que vinimos a Nueva York porque Harry pensó que estaríamos a salvo del peligro. Nunca te hablé específicamente sobre eso, no lo tengo permitido…

\- Tu ex esposo es un agente secreto, creo que esa parte la entendí.

\- No, de hecho no. Harry es la cabeza del departamento de Aurores, los encargados de cazar a magos y brujas oscuros.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ni mi familia ni yo somos personas ordinarias, Steve. No somos como May o Peter. Soy una bruja, nací con la magia dentro de mí, y también James y Al.

Steve había oído de magia, y de cosas aparentemente imposibles sucediendo antes, pero nada como eso.

Ginny sacó la varita, y apuntó a los platos que estaban sobre la mesa, mandándolos volando al lavavajillas, y con agitándola un par de veces más, todo estaba acomodándose de vuelta en su lugar por sí solo.

\- Dices que eres una bruja, James y Al también… ¿hay toda una comunidad de ustedes, y nadie nunca se ha dado cuenta?

\- Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que los muggles, es decir, los no magos solían convivir con magos y brujas, pero entonces se volvieron paranoicos, llegó la quema de brujas y muchos murieron. Desde entonces vivimos en secreto.

\- Esto no me lo esperaba.

Y con eso se quedaba corto.

\- No se lo puedes decir a nadie, Steve, sería demasiado peligroso para todo el mundo. Si crees que no puedes mantener el secreto, sería mejor que ni siquiera recordaras esto.

\- ¿Es esa una amenaza?

\- Es más bien una oferta.

\- Ginny, ¿crees que me asustas ahora mismo? He sobrevivido a despertar setenta años en el futuro, y en todo este tiempo he visto aliens, un millonario en un traje que es un arma mortal, incluso un ser inmortal que otros consideran un dios.

Ella sonrió.

\- Supongo que no, pero tienes que conocer la situación en la que estamos. Mis hijos son unos Potter, y Harry es admirado por haber acabado con uno de los magos oscuros más poderosos del último siglo, una especie de Hitler sólo que casi inmortal. Incluso ahora, que todo acabó, hay seguidores o admiradores de ese mago que surgen y en tiempos así, James y Al pueden ser blanco, la manera en que tratarán de llegar a Harry.

Y allí, Steve había pensado que era él quien no podría ofrecer del todo una vida completamente ordinaria. Algo, que se daba cuenta ahora, jamás tendrían. Pero no había ningún problema con eso, porque Ginny todavía era Ginny, y James y Al todavía eran los mismos. Hacía tiempo que estaba más allá del punto en el que era posible retroceder, por cualquiera fuera la razón.

\- Además de eso, ¿hay otro secreto que debiera saber?

\- No soy una jugadora de soccer. Solía ser cazadora en un equipo de Quidditch, un deporte que jugamos sobre escobas voladoras.

* * *

James no se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo había cambiado. Cuando despertó, había una taza de chocolate caliente y malvaviscos servidos para él, y el capitán estaba leyendo el periódico mientras su madre leía El Mundo de la Escoba.

\- Buen día, cielo.

\- ¿Mamá? – él parpadeó, mirando la revista que su adre estaba mirando – Estás… estás leyendo…

Miró confundido a su madre, y luego al capitán.

\- Si, ¿genial, no? Me llegó por correo hace un par de horas. – extendió la revista hacia el hombre sentado a su lado, y se señaló – Esta es una Saeta de Fuego III, la más rápida. 300 kilómetros en 10 segundos… - suspiró, soñando con tener el modelo allí frente a ella – necesito un permiso especial para usarla aquí en Nueva York.

\- ¿No es un poco riesgoso? No parece algo muy estable.

\- Claro que es segura. – respondió Ginny, exhalando – Hemos estado volando escobas por siglos.

James observó ese intercambio perfecto.

\- Pero… no entiendo – miró otra vez a los dos adultos, y luego preguntó cauteloso - ¿Ya no hay que guardar el secreto?

Vio al capitán tomando la mano de su madre, y ella sonriendo de una forma en que no la veía sonreír desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era la forma en que ella le solía sonreír a su padre.

James había pensado algunas veces que ya no vería a su madre sonreír así, no después de que el idiota de su padre se volvió a casar. Hasta entonces, había conservado la esperanza de que todo se arreglara entre ellos y volvieran a estar juntos. Pero luego de ver a su madre tratando tan duramente de que todos ellos estuvieran bien, mientras extrañaba usar su magia y salir a volar como antes, James sólo quería verla sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 ** _Cuando una madre soltera sale en una cita con alguien nuevo_**

 ** _Siempre termina sintiéndose más como una entrevista de trabajo_**

\- Bueno, no es necesario guardar el secreto con Steve.

\- James, ¿tengo tu permiso para salir con tu madre?

Y todo hizo click.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – dijo, saltando de su asiento – ¡Genial! ¿También te quedarás por aquí ahora?

Ambos adultos rieron.

\- Todavía tengo que trabajar en Washington – dijo el capitán– pero haré algunos arreglos para venir más frecuentemente, lo prometo.

\- Encontraremos la manera – aseguró su madre.

Era una suerte. Roxanne había dicho que una tía suya se había divorciado, y que luego se había vuelto a casar, y su nuevo esposo no era muy agradable con sus primos.

Los divorcios eran cosas horribles, que le obligaban a uno a dejar su hogar.

Era una suerte, en verdad, que si su madre tenía que encontrar a alguien, fuera el capitán, que ya era su amigo y además era bastante genial.

* * *

Albus y James llegaron a casa, dejando las mochilas en el sofá, y corrieron a por las nuevas piezas de ajedrez mágico que Al había recibido por su cumpleaños número seis.

Esa tarde, Steve había pasado a buscarles mientras que Ginny todavía se encontraba trabajando en el café, por lo que solo estaban haciendo una breve parada antes de ir allí a merendar. No era frecuente tener al Capitán América recogiéndote de la escuela, y James aprovechó todo lo posible para mostrarles a sus amigos cuando se despedían.

 ** _Conocí al hombre que llamo papá cuando tenía cinco años_**

 ** _Llevó a mi madre al cine, y por una vez conseguí ir_**

\- ¿Crees que él va a ser nuestro nuevo papá? – le preguntó Albus a su hermano mayor, mientras se cambiaban de ropas.

\- Eso espero.

Al no estaba seguro. Era asombroso tener al capitán con ellos, y su mamá sin duda había estado muy feliz el último par de meses, pero si ella se casaba con él y eso lo convertía en su nuevo papá, ¿en qué lugar dejaba eso al que él ya tenía?

\- Pero ya tenemos un papá, ¿él seguirá visitándonos?

James bufó.

\- Él no nos visita de todas maneras, Al. Está muy ocupado trabajando.

En ese momento, Steve se asomó a la puerta.

\- ¿Están listos?

Ellos asintieron, siguiéndole hasta afuera del departamento.

\- ¿Podemos cenar pizza hoy? – preguntó Al.

\- Con los bordes rellenos. – asintió Steve.

* * *

James le había escrito a su padre, diciendo que era el día de padres e hijos en la escuela y sería genial si él estuviera. No estaba seguro si en realidad había tenido alguna esperanza, pero no fue una sorpresa cuando él le respondió con una disculpa y prometiéndole llevar a un partido del Puddlemere United en cuanto comenzaran las vacaciones.

Consideró simplemente fingirse enfermo ese día y así no sufrir la vergüenza de ir sin su papá, o con su madre en su lugar. No había nada malo con su madre, solo que no era lo mismo. Era el día de padre e hijo, no de madre e hijo.

 ** _Unos meses después recuerdo que mientras yacía en la cama_**

Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Steve, que apenas estaba volviendo de una misión en la frontera rusa, hiciera una parada en Nueva York para acompañarlo. Llegaron un poco tarde a clases ese día, era cierto. Pero llegaron.

Ellos ya era una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, en todas las formas que importaba.

 ** _Lo escuché sin querer proponiéndose, y recé para que ella dijera que si_**

* * *

Ginny simplemente sonrió al ver la mirada envidiosa de la camarera que les sonreía mientras tomaba su orden y que no dejaba de mirar con apreciación a Steve, que era demasiado educado tal vez como para fingir que no lo notaba. Luego de que se hubiera alejado un poco, volvió a hablar.

\- Le dije a mi mamá esta mañana, creo que casi le dio un ataque por la sorpresa. No dijo nada como por dos minutos., y luego mi papá tuvo que tomar el teléfono por ella.

Habían decidido realizar la boda allí, en Nueva York, pues era la única manera en que Ginny podría organizar algo, aunque eso implicaba que toda su familia tuviera que trasladarse desde Inglaterra por un par de días.

\- Mamá, papá y mi hermano George junto con su familia vendrán una semana antes, para conocerte. Aunque en realidad, George y Angelina aprovecharán también para ver la posibilidad de abrir una sucursal de su tienda de bromas aquí en Nueva York, ya que la de Boston ha tenido bastante éxito.

\- Ah, George es el inventor, ya recuerdo. – Steve no podía hacerse una imagen clara de cómo serían aquellas cosas que Ginny le describía que sus hermanos hacían, por mucho que lo intentara, pero por lo que sabía eran asombrosas – En verdad espero agradarles. Todavía no he descubierto como defenderme si deciden hechizarme o algo parecido.

Ella simplemente rió.

\- No harían algo así. Creo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que acabará funcionando con Clint, Natasha y Fury alrededor?

Sería todo un desafío, en verdad. Esas personas eran espías profesionales, debían detectar los engaños con un simple escaneo. Sin embargo se trataba de un solo día, y con ayuda de Hermione todos estarían bien entrenados.

\- Será algo interesante de ver.

Mezclando a superhéroes, magos y muggles normales (porque no podían olvidarse de los Parker) en un mismo salón, sin duda algo iba a ser algo para conmemorar.

* * *

\- Woah, eso debe ser genial, ¿no? Tener al capitán América como su padre – dijo Peter, mientras tomaba otra porción de la caja de pizza sobre la mesita de la sala.

Ginny y Steve habían salido a cenar, y al parecer ahora que Peter tenía ya trece años y era un chico grande, podía hacerse cargo de ellos por un par de horas.

\- Yo no sé tú, Al – le dijo James a su hermano, mientras se comía un gran trozo de pizza de pepperoni, – pero yo creo que lo mejor es que podemos quedarnos aquí, no tendremos que mudarnos otra vez.

Al parecer, Steve había conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con su jefe, el Director Fury, que reduciría sus horas en Washington y le permitiría operar más tiempo en Nueva York.

\- ¡Hey, ese último pedazo es mío! – gritó Albus cuando James tomó otro pedazo de pizza, y ésta salió volando de las manos del niño.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – preguntó Peter, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Nada, se la arrojé para que no llore – mintió James.

Por más que Peter fuera su amigo, no podían decirle su secreto, su mamá se lo había dicho ya varias veces.

\- Bien, ahora, en serio tienen que acostarse temprano, o su mamá no me volverá a contratar para esto nunca más.

\- No seas exagerado, Peter.

\- ¡No exagero! Y de verdad quiero esa impresora 3-D…

Así comenzaron la discusión, por una hora más, hasta que finalmente estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados para ir a la cama.

* * *

\- ¿Se han portado bien? – preguntó Ginny - ¿cómo ha ido todo?

\- Perfectamente, señora Ginny. Nada de qué preocuparse.

\- Gracias, Peter. Ve y descansa.

Ella se sacó los zapatos, y los dos fueron a darle una mirada a los chicos, que dormían un sueño tranquilo.

 ** _Y entonces, repentinamente_**

 ** _Oh, me pareció tan extraño_**

 ** _Haber pasado de la sensación de que algo faltaba_**

 ** _A ser una familia_**

\- Te dije que estabas preocupándote demasiado. – le dijo Steve, besando su hombro.

Ella simplemente sonrió.

\- Quizá. – se acercó a darle unos besos a los niños, y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, volvió a cerrar la puerta. - ¿A qué hora debes salir mañana?

\- El vuelo sale a las ocho.

\- Así que ya deberías estar descansando – dijo ella, y luego agregó, en un tono seductor – aunque por otro lado, van a ser un par de semanas largas, y se me ocurren una manera o dos de aprovechar el tiempo ahora.


	9. Los tuyos y los míos

_Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por su apoyo :)_

 _Sólo un capítulo más y es el fin del primer arco de la historia._

La letra de la canción en este capítulo es de Kacey Musgraves, "Family is Family."

* * *

 **9\. Los tuyos y los míos.**

Ginny había estado esperando a sus padres en el piso 12 del edificio del MACUSA, donde ellos tenían previsto trasladarse a las 4 de la tarde. May se había quedado en el café, junto con Patty, la nueva chica que había contratado para ayudarlas con todo el trabajo.

Y puntualmente allí estuvieron sus padres junto con George, Angelina y sus hijos.

\- Ginny, querida.

\- Mamá, papá, qué gusto verles. – dijo ella, abrazando primero a sus padres – también a ustedes, George, Angelina, gracias por tomarse el tiempo y venir.

\- Es que no podía esperar más para ver a mi hermana favorita – dijo George, sonriéndole.

 ** _Ellos están allí durante tu primer año_**

 ** _Te dan tu primer trago_**

\- Tía Ginny, ¿tendremos pastel hoy? – preguntó la pequeña Roxanne – Mamá dice que haces muy buenos pasteles ahora.

Ella rió.

\- Tal vez, ¿por qué no? – le dio un beso a la niña y un abrazo a Fred. - ¿Cómo se siente escaparse de Hogwarts dos días antes de tiempo?

\- Pésimo. Igual tuve que tomar todos los exámenes, y me perdí del Gran Banquete.

\- No te quejes, Fred – le dijo su madre, y luego le sonrió a ella – Te ves fantástica, Ginny.

\- Tengo el carro afuera, iremos a instalarlos al departamento entonces. James y Al probablemente ya estén allí, hoy es su último día de clases, Steve fue a recogerlos. – les contó ella mientras tomaban el ascensor y bajaban.

\- Por fin conoceremos al famoso Steve – dijo George. Su madre dio un sonoro suspiro.

\- ¿Pasa algo, mamá?

\- No, nada, nada, querida. – dijo ella, sonriendo, pero un momento después añadió – Por lo que dices, Steve parece ser un gran hombre. Hermione nos habló más de este trabajo que él tiene. ¿No es algo peligroso?

 ** _Y cuando tu corazón se rompe,_**

 ** _Están durante tu peor año_**

Ginny respiró profundamente. Ella sabía de todo esto, y que mientras su madre se estaba conteniendo con ella (por el momento) frente al resto de su familia parecía oponerse con más fuerza a la idea de su segundo matrimonio. Había hecho lo mismo con Bill y Fleur, por lo que esperaba que en esta ocasión también.

\- Mamá, creo que yo misma te conté eso hace varios meses.

 ** _No te entienden en lo absoluto,_**

\- Sólo digo, que por la seguridad de James y Al…

Pero aunque esperara que su madre entendiera, no permitiría que interfiriera con su vida.

\- Te aseguro, mamá, que tengo la seguridad de James y Albus muy presente, son MIS hijos. – Dijo ella con firmeza – y también tengo muy en cuenta su felicidad. Steve es bueno para mí, y también para ellos. Soy una mujer adulta, por si lo olvidas, mamá.

\- ¡Es que ni siquiera lo conocemos!

\- ¡Yo lo conozco! Y si tan sólo le das una oportunidad ahora, sin importar lo que diga Hermione o Harry, porque estoy segura de que él también tiene algo que ver en esto, entonces también te agradará – ella suspiró. – Sólo… confía en mí, por favor.

\- De acuerdo. Lo conoceré primero.

 ** _Pero la manzana no cae lejos del árbol_**

* * *

\- ¡Estamos en casa…

\- ¡Abuela, abuelo! – James y Al corrieron a los brazos de sus abuelos en cuanto Ginny abrió la puerta.

\- Estaban contando los minutos para que llegaran – dijo Steve, detrás de ellos, y estrechó la mano de George – George, ¿no es así? Ginny me ha contado de ti.

\- Mucho gusto. No creo que más de lo que ella habla de ti. Esta es mi esposa, Angelina.

\- Steve, éstos son mis padres, Arthur y Molly Weasley.

\- Encantado de conocerlos, señores. Steve Rogers, a sus órdenes.

\- Mucho gusto, Steve.

\- Es bueno conocerte por fin.

\- ¿Éste es el nuevo tío? – preguntó Roxanne, mirando hacia el alto hombre.

\- Hola, ¿eres Roxanne?

\- Íbamos a jugar con un video juego que Peter nos prestó. ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

-¿Qué es un videojuego? – preguntó Fred – ¿Cómo se juega eso?

Un segundo después James y Al se los estaban llevando a su habitación para enseñarles lo que se estaban perdiendo, George y Angelina estaban instalando en una pared las puertas de los dormitorios portátiles, y Steve y Ginny se llevaban a Molly y a Arthur a la cocina para conversar.

\- Entonces, Steve, estás trabajando en Washington. Debe ser agotador viajar desde aquí para allá tan frecuentemente. – comentó Arthur.

\- Hasta ahora hemos podido manejarlo.

\- ¿Y cómo harán luego de la boda?

Ginny y Steve intercambiaron una mirada.

\- Bueno, permanecerá así por un tiempo – admitió Steve – no queremos dejar Nueva York, James y Al ya se han acostumbrado a la escuela y han tenido suficientes cambios durante este año.

\- ¿No hay ninguna forma de que te establezcas definitivamente aquí…? o incluso volver a Inglaterra… - Molly miró a Ginny – Hija, en unos años más James y Al tendrán que ir a Hogwarts.

\- No descartamos mudarnos. Ahora mismo, se me necesita en Washington, pero eso puede cambiar con el tiempo – dijo Steve. – Y sobre lo último…

\- Lo veremos cuando lleguen a la edad, todavía falta mucho tiempo. – dijo Ginny, suplicando internamente que ese momento acabara – y además, mamá, Hogwarts no es la única escuela de magia.

\- Es la mejor.

 ** _Te lavarías las manos para deshacerte de ellos,_**

 ** _Pero la sangre es más fuerte_**

\- Mamá…

\- Ginny, - Steve tomó su mano con fuerza – a tu madre solo le preocupa la educación de sus nietos. Y seguro le gustaría verlos tanto como antes – le dio una sonrisa a Molly, y prometió – no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, iremos a visitarles tanto como podamos. Y cuidaré bien de ellos.

\- Oh, yo… gracias por entenderlo, Steve. De verdad eres encantador.

 ** _Puedes lucir justo como ellos, ni significa que eres como ellos_**

 ** _Pero los amas_**

Albus llegó a la cocina, tirando de los jeans de Steve.

\- ¿Ya vamos a cenar?

\- Danos cuarenta minutos – dijo Steve – pero puedes tomar un paquete de papas fritas mientras esperan, si tienes mucha hambre.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Sólo uno – le dijo Ginny antes de que él se marchara con el paquete del estante – ¡y tienes que invitarle a tu hermano y a tus primos!

Molly y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada mientras observaban a la pareja.

 ** _Ellos están allí cuando te casas, cuando te divorcias y te vuelves a casar_**

\- Capitán, creo que es hora de ponernos manos a la obra.

Él sonrió.

\- Como tú ordenes.

En realidad no era necesario que él prometiera a nadie más cuidar de Ginny y de los niños. Ya lo estaba haciendo, porque era claro que eran felices.

* * *

Realmente no había visto a Tony desde esas semanas luego de la Batalla de Manhattan contra los Chitauri, sobretodo porque Tony tenía su propia manera de lidiar con el estrés post traumático, que lo llevó a construir decenas de trajes nuevos y más recientemente darle una invitación a un criminal para que hiciera volar su mansión.

 ** _Pierdes el contacto,_**

 ** _Y luego estás de vuelta juntos como si nada hubiera pasado_**

Clint, Natasha y él habían estado en una misión en Austria en esos días, y cuando regresaron ya todo había pasado: Tony había sido dado por muerto, apareció de vuelta con vida, y había salvado al presidente de un intento de asesinato.

La mayor parte de las veces, Tony era el mismo causante de sus problemas, pero Steve al menos le daría el crédito de que lograba solucionar las cosas, y tenía buenas intenciones. Si tan sólo madurara…

\- Ok, así que tú vienes un día y dices que te vas a casar en una semana…

\- Tony, te mandé la invitación hace un mes, y Pepper misma me dijo que la recibiste.

\- Oh, sí, es que a veces dejo de leer algunos papeles, desde que estoy retirado, ¿sabes?

\- Creo que deberías salir de este lugar- dijo, mirando alrededor a la gran sala del departamento de Tony en Manhattan - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí encerrado, tres semanas?

\- Has estado hablando con Pepper…

\- Y destruiste todos tus trajes.

\- ¿No deberías estar feliz con esto tú también? No sé de qué se queja Pepper, es lo que ella quería.

Allí estaba el rey del drama, llevando todo a los extremos. Steve suspiró.

 ** _No puedes vivir con o sin ellos_**

 ** _Puedes hablar de ellos, pero si alguien más lo hace_**

 ** _Entonces los golpearás, porque…_**

\- Creo que debes volver a hablar con ella, y escucharla. – le aconsejó – Bueno, yo sólo vine ver cómo estabas, y si quieres, te estaremos esperando en la boda.

\- Espera, tienes que contarme todo sobre esa misteriosa mujer… ¡ya sé! Una despedida de soltero, definitivamente debes tener una..

\- Definitivamente no, Tony.

Pero el hombre siguió insistiendo hasta que él estuvo bajando el ascensor, dejando a Steve pensando en el tipo de amigos que se había conseguido, o más bien, que se habían presentado en su vida.

 ** _Cuando está todo dicho y hecho,_**

 ** _Son los únicos que tiene._**

* * *

Después de todo un día entre el café, sus padres, los niños y todo el asunto de la boda, tener por fin un momento para ellos dos se sentía como el cielo.

Ginny se dejó caer, exhausta, sobre Steve, que siguió acariciando la línea de su espalda, con su cuerpo igual de cálido y la respiración casi tan agitada como la de ella.

\- Lo bueno de todo esto, es que consigo tenerte por dos semanas completas para mí.

Él rió.

\- Y aprovecharemos cada minuto, porque estoy seguro de que Fury me los cobrará cuando regrese a Washington.

Su ceño se frunció levemente, como cada vez que hablaba de Nick Fury.

\- ¿Está todo bien con S.H.I.E.L.D.?

\- Es sólo la manera en que marcan como enemigos a grupos enteros que ni siquiera han hecho nada, sólo porque exista el riesgo de que lo harán en un futuro. Ese no es el orden de las cosas. Si algo aún no ha sucedido, no hay manera de saber…

\- … y la gente aún tiene su oportunidad.

Steve creía en la gente, una capacidad que Ginny encontraba sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la época en la cual creció. Llevaba tiempo sin poder conciliar sus propios valores con la línea de acción de S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Estoy segura de que hay otras maneras de servir a las personas, además de ser un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. Pero si alguien puede hacer una diferencia allí, eres tú. Fury tiene en cuenta tu opinión, ¿no? Eres el Capitán América, después de todo.

Él sonrió y la besó gentilmente, quemándola despacio con su toque.

\- No puedo creer que te haya encontrado. – dijo él, con total adoración en su voz.

Ella alzó el rostro para mirar a la cara de ese hombre que era su compañero, su amante, su amigo, y se consideró la mujer más afortunada de ese planeta. Lo de la boda no era más que una formalidad, porque ella ya era suya, y él era suyo.

\- Te amo, Steve.

* * *

Ya era casi hora de cerrar, y Ginny se encontraba sacando una tarta del horno, el último pedido que May había traído, cuando Peter llegó apresurado y agitado a la cocina.

\- ¡Señora Ginny, no creerá quién está allá afuera, sentado en una mesa!

Tal vez, si ella supiera algo del tipo de celebridades muggles que le gustaban a Peter, podría hacerse una idea, pero sólo pudo encogerse de hombros.

\- ¡El mismísimo Tony Stark, de Industrias Stark!

Incluso ella, viviendo en Nueva York, no podía desconocer ese nombre. Además, el hombre era uno de los Vengadores, uno de los compañeros de Steve.

\- Su vida debe ser de lo más emocionante, señora Weasley.

\- Seguro que no más que la tuya, Peter.

Ella se asomó al salón, a la mesa que Peter le indicaba. El hombre estaba elegantemente vestido y miraba alrededor con unos lentes negros puestos, Ginny dudaba mucho que estuviera allí simplemente por un café. Sacándose los guantes de cocina, caminó hasta donde él estaba.

\- Sr. Stark, ¿en qué podemos servirlo?

\- Wow – él se sacó los lentes y le dio una mirada apreciativa – Tú debes ser Ginnevra Weasley.

\- Efectivamente. Pero prefiero que me llamen Ginny.

\- Es admirable, la manera en que ha logrado tener éxito con este lugar, debe ser un refrescante nuevo comienzo, teniendo en cuenta las dificultades del pasado.

\- ¿Disculpe?

Él se puso de pie.

\- Bueno, recibí una invitación a una boda, no te imaginas la sorpresa que me me llevé, creo que todos, sabiendo que el Cap se casa.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi pasado? – sabía que el tipo era un genio, si Peter lo decía tenía que serlo, pero no podía saber nada sobre ella – ¿De qué dificultades habla usted?

\- Hice una pequeña investigación, por supuesto. Resulta que además de su nombre, y su fecha de nacimiento, ah, y la de sus dos hijos (por cierto, esa fue otra gran sorpresa), no hay ningún tipo de información sobre su pasado. Nada sobre sus padres, nada sobre el colegio al que asistió ni la universidad.

\- Disculpe, Sr. Stark. Pero las circunstancias por las cuales esa información está oculta no le competen. Si le preocupa la seguridad de su… equipo, creo que puedo decir que Steve está más que calificado para decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo, y en esa información que usted encuentra perdida, él no ha visto nada malo.

\- Creo que es más complejo que eso. Estamos hablando de seguridad nacional – Tony bufó - ¿cómo es que nadie entiende la gravedad de este asunto? ¡Ni siquiera Fury, que estoy seguro que la ha hecho investigar también!

Ginny arqueó una ceja, y suspiró mientras lo observaba hacer su escena.

\- Creo que una copa no le vendría mal para calmarse, Sr. Stark. Tengo algo de Whiskey allá atrás, del mejor. Por cierto, ¿le han dicho antes que es usted algo paranoico?

Tony rió.

\- Si, un par de veces. Tal vez más. Y un poco de Whiskey estaría bien.

\- Cuando quiera, estaré esperando su disculpa. Iré por ese trago.

Cuando ella regresó con una bandeja en la mano, Tony Stark no estaba solo en la mesa. Otra mujer que tendría tal vez su misma edad, muy bella, de cabellos cortos y pelirroja, estaba sentada frente a él.

\- Mira, Ginnevra, justo estábamos hablando de ti. – dijo Tony, señalando a la otra mujer – esta es Natasha Romanoff, seguro habrás oído hablar de ella.

\- Bastante, mucho gusto. – dijo Ginny, sonriendo.

\- Es bueno conocerte antes del gran día. A todos nos tomó de sorpresa, pero yo estaba curiosa de ver quién obró el gran cambio de Steve.

Ginny rió.

\- ¿Gran cambio?

\- No tienes idea – dijo Natasha, y se puso de pie – Me encantaría quedarme a hablar, pero debo llevarme a este hombre de aquí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

\- Pero mi copa de Whiskey…

\- Stark.

\- Prometo tener listas las mejores botellas para la fiesta. – dijo Ginny.

Ginny se quedó viéndolos cuando se marcharon, pensando en que esa había sido una de las visitas más cortas y raras que había tenido nunca.

Veinte minutos después Steve estaba llegando al Café, cuando Ginny y May se preparaban para cerrar.

\- Creo que le caigo bien a tu madre, - mientras se acercaba para darle un beso – hoy me ha servido el plato como tres veces durante el almuerzo.

 ** _La familia es la familia, en la iglesia o en la prisión_**

 ** _Obtienes lo que obtienes, y no puedes elegir_**

Esto causó que ella rompiera a reír.

\- Si, puedes estar seguro de eso.

\- Y tu hermano George se llevó a James a volar escobas con Fred y Roxanne. ¿Cómo hacen eso sin que los vean en la ciudad?

\- George siempre tiene sus secretos.

 ** _Puedes lucir justo como ellos, ni significa que eres como ellos_**

 ** _Pero los amas_**

\- Ginny, ¿por qué no se adelantan? – dijo May, dándoles un guiño – Puedo encargarme de cerrar.

\- Gracias May – dijo Steve, sonriéndole – te debemos una.

\- Ah, y por cierto, Tony Stark acaba de estar aquí, quería saber sobre mi misterioso pasado.

\- ¿Qué él hizo qué?

\- Creo que estaba preocupado por ti, que estuvieras cayendo en algún engaño o algo así.

Steve suspiró. Tony en verdad era un caso aparte.

\- No puedo creerlo.

\- Es algo controlador, ¿o no?

\- En realidad es un buen hombre.

Ginny sonrió y tomó su bolso.

\- ¿Nos vamos? Cuéntame más sobre cómo te ganaste el cariño de mi madre.


	10. La Boda

Ok, un nuevo capítulo :)

No estoy segura si dejar la historia hasta aquí o seguirla con un segundo arco (que incluiría a un James que va al colegio, un Peter adolescente, entre otros...) Pero por el momento, espero que disfruten de este capítulo, creo que el más largo que he escrito para este fandom hasta ahora.

 **Dissclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y de Avengers son propiedad de JKRowling y Marvel respectivamente. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme un rato.

 _ **Las letras de las canciones de este capítulo son: "Hello" de Adele, y "The Keeper of the Stars" de Tracy Byrd.**_

* * *

 **10\. La Boda.**

\- Es en serio, hermanita. Si piensas quedarte aquí, y ya sabes sobre llevar un negocio, ¿de verdad no te interesa la idea?

Era la segunda vez que George volvía con aquella propuesta, desde que se le había ocurrido la brillante idea. No es que a ella no le gustara, era sólo…

\- He estado apartada por mucho tiempo.

Del trabajo, de la magia. De ese lado suyo que apreciaba la genialidad en las bromas de sus hermanos más que ningún otro. ¿Ella, manejando la tienda de Nueva York?

\- Por eso mismo, dime que no sientes la emoción de volver a hacer algo que está hecho para ti.

\- ¿Hecho para mí?

\- Sabes que de todos, tú siempre has sido la más parecida a Fred y a mí. – dijo George, sonriendo mientras recordaba viejos tiempos. – Y no es que haya nada malo con el Café que llevas, creo que lo has hecho fenomenal entre los muggles, pero tú y yo sabemos que no es algo que quieras hacer toda tu vida.

Y era cierto. Iniciar el negocio había sido una aventura, algo a lo que ella se había entregado con entusiasmo, pero ese entusiasmo se desvanecía con el correr de los días, mientras ella ansiaba algo más, algo como la sensación de subir a una escoba, algo como la sensación de lanzar una Quaffle tras otra a través del aro. Sortilegios Weasley no sería exactamente lo mismo, pero al menos le daría la oportunidad de explorar algo que en verdad le interesaba a largo plazo.

\- Vale. Pero tendré que ver qué le digo a May sobre esto, y hablar con Steve primero.

\- ¿Hablar sobre qué?

Steve llegó a la cocina en ese momento, dejando las llaves de la motocicleta sobre la mesa y acercándose para darle un beso a Ginny.

\- George quiere que trabaje para él en la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Manhattan.

\- ¿Yo conseguiré ver algunos de esos inventos tuyos? – le preguntó Steve a George.

\- Sin duda, – dijo George, guiñando un ojo – y si me ayudas a convencerla, te doy un descuento del 20 por ciento en cualquiera de las compras.

* * *

\- No es tan tarde… no puede ser tan tarde…

 ** _Hola, soy yo_**

 ** _Me estaba preguntando si después de todo este tiempo_**

 ** _Te gustaría que nos encontremos_**

Ahí estaba él contando las horas de diferencia entre Londres y Nueva York. Preguntándose qué estaría haciendo ella.

Él sabía, por Ron y Hermione, por lo que George les había contado desde que llegó a Nueva York, que ella era feliz.

Era todo lo que él había querido para Ginny, verla feliz. Sabía que él mismo era el culpable de estar en esos momentos, contando las horas que quedaban antes de perderla para siempre.

 ** _Para darle un vistazo a lo que vivimos_**

 ** _Dicen que el tiempo sana,_**

 ** _Pero yo no he sanado mucho_**

Quería ver a Ginny feliz, ero saber que era feliz con otro hombre… eso era algo que no podía soportar. ¿No había hecho todo lo que había hecho para mantenerla a salvo? ¿No había pensado entonces, que tal vez, las cosas tenían arreglo? No, la razón le decía que aquello nunca sería posible, pero aun así había tenido esperanzas…

Esperanzas inútiles, porque en verdad, ya había perdido a Ginny. La única mujer que había amado, la que había estado a su lado siempre, la que incluso durante la distancia y los miedos e inseguridad de la guerra, lo había amado sin condiciones.

 ** _Hola, ¿puedes oírme?_**

 ** _Estoy soñando acerca de quienes solíamos ser_**

 ** _Cuando éramos más jóvenes, y libres_**

La fotografía enmarcada en su escritorio, de ellos cargando juntos a un recién nacido James, trajeron recuerdos del tiempo en que por fin había convencido a Ginny, y el día en que ella llegó a casa abrazándolo y dándole un beso, para contarle que se tomaría un descanso indefinido de las Arpías de Holyhead en tanto el nuevo miembro de la familia nacía. Ella lo hizo el hombre más feliz del mundo. Los recuerdos provocaron que las lágrimas cayeran por su rostro.

 ** _Me he olvidado cómo se sentía el mundo_**

 ** _Antes de que estuviera a nuestros pies._**

Él había sido quien lo había destruido todo, todas sus oportunidades de recuperarla, cuando se casó con Lyra. Debió haber escuchado a Ginny, él mismo sabía que era un error, pero estaba empeñado en crear todas las barreras posibles entre ellos para protegerla a ella y a sus hijos.

Esas mismas barreras, ahora, le impedían tenerla de vuelta. Lo había tenido todo, y lo había perdido todo, como decía Hermione, "por su estúpida necesidad de cargarlo todo él solo".

\- Soy un idiota.

Era incluso peor, porque entre Lyra y él no existían ese tipo de sentimientos. Ginny… ella no estaría casándose con alguien más si no fuera por amor.

Bebiéndose otra copa de Whiskey de un trago, Harry golpeó su cabeza contra la madera del escritorio.

 ** _Hay una diferencia tan grande entre nosotros_**

 ** _Y un millón de millas_**

* * *

Ginny despertó con el sonido del móvil en la mesita de noche. Eran las dos de la madrugada, lo que hacía la llamada todavía más extraña.

\- ¿Hola? – contestó, apenas abriendo los ojos y arrastrando la voz.

\- Gin. Gin, ¿no lo vas a hacer, verdad?

La voz de Harry sonaba desesperada a través de la línea, y eso la hizo despertar al instante.

 ** _Hola desde el otro lado,_**

 ** _Debo haber llamado mil veces_**

 ** _Para decirte, lo siento, por todo lo que hemos hecho_**

\- ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Todavía estás a tiempo para retractarte. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que lo de mi matrimonio sería un error… fui un idiota, queriendo protegerlos. Pero no cometas el mismo error, Gin.

Ginny se había preocupado por él, pero enseguida entendió de qué iba todo. ¿Se atrevía en serio a comparar su situación con la de ella?

\- No me llames Gin ¿Y ese error supones que es mi boda? – ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. – No vuelvas a llamar a estas horas de la madrugada.

Como si sintiera su estado alterado, Steve se removió en la cama y despertó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- Nada. Harry está borracho.

\- ¡No estoy borracho! – protestó él del otro lado – Gin, me voy a divorciar, lo prometo.

 ** _Hola desde afuera,_**

 ** _Al menos puedo decir que lo he intentado_**

 ** _Decirte, lo siento, por romper tu corazón_**

\- ¿Dónde estás? Obviamente Ron no está contigo, lo llamaré para que pase por ti.

\- Estoy en Grimmauld Place ¡Gin! ¡Es en serio! Vuelve a casa, por favor…

\- Cuando estés en tus sentidos, hablaremos seriamente de esto. Si me vuelves a llamar a estas horas con tus estupideces, Harry Potter, juro que iré y te maldeciré de una forma en que no olvidarás jamás. – dijo ella, antes de cortar furiosa.

 ** _Pero no importa,_**

 ** _Es claro que ya no te afecta para nada._**

\- Tranquila, ¿qué sucedió? – Steve la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola.

Ella trató de calmarse.

\- Creo que Harry está borracho, llamó para pedirme que no cometiera "el mismo error" que él casándome. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo hasta me preocupé por él, pero el muy idiota tiene tiempo para emborracharse, y no para venir a ver a sus hijos!

Steve frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, él tendrá que ver sus errores eventualmente. Pero Ginny, no puedes hacer nada al respecto.

\- Pero James y Al…

\- Llevas la situación mejor de lo que cualquier otra persona en tu lugar lo haría – volvió a asegurarle él, dando un suspiro y dejando la nota mental de hablar con ese Harry Potter si algo así se repetía. No pensaba permitir que alteraran la vida en su hogar. – Ahora, volvamos a dormir. Será un día largo.

Ginny bostezó y se acurrucó junto a él, volviendo a caer un rato después en un placentero sueño.

* * *

\- Steve, éste es Neville Longbottom, uno de los amigos más cercanos de Ginny. – le presentó George, al invitado que acababa de llegar.

Era, sin duda, una situación poco común, conocer a los amigos y a la familia de su futura esposa en el día mismo de la boda. Pero claro, ellos no eran una pareja común, se volvió a recordar.

\- He oído de ti, mucho gusto. – dijo, estrechándole la mano.

\- Ella es mi mejor amiga, de hecho, cuando nos contó la noticia casi no pude creerlo – dijo el hombre, sonriendo – Me alegro conocerte por fin, Steve.

\- Iré a ver por dónde andan esos niños. – dijo George, estirando el cuello – Angie me mata si Fred hace de las suyas hoy…

\- ¿Nervioso? – preguntó Neville.

\- Aun no. Sólo por el baile, soy un pésimo bailarín.

Neville rió.

\- No te preocupes por eso. ¿Sabes cómo Ginny y yo nos hicimos amigos? La invité al Baile de Navidad cuando estaba en cuarto año.

\- Escuché que ella era bastante popular en el colegio.

\- Bueno, ella sí. Yo, ni por asomo. Además era un pésimo bailarín, pero Ginny lo hizo más fácil para mí. – Neville sonrió al recordar esa ocasión – También creí que ella no iba a querer volver a verme luego de eso, pero en cambio sólo fue amable conmigo. Te has conseguido una mujer excelente.

\- Lo sé – dijo Steve – La conocí cuando pensé que no habría nadie en el mundo que compartiera las experiencias que he tenido. Ella me ha dado una nueva vida.

Él nunca podría dejar de estar agradecido.

 ** _No fue un accidente encontrarte_**

 ** _Alguien ha tenido una mano en esto_**

 ** _Mucho antes de que lo supiéramos_**

* * *

Él había estado tranquilo una hora antes. Pero en ese momento, no era necesario preguntarle a Steve si estaba nervioso. Era suficiente ver su rostro mientras recorría con la mirada el salón en el que estaban los invitados, mientras él esperaba al final del altar, a que apareciera la novia.

Tal vez era que allí estuvieran Natasha, Clint y Fury dándole miradas divertidas desde unos bancos más atrás. O los amigos de Ginny, del otro lado, a quienes estaba viendo por primera vez ese día. Al igual que todos los hermanos y sobrinos Weasley, que pasaban la docena.

\- ¿Cuándo va a comenzar? – preguntó Al, que parecía incapaz de quedarse quieto en su lugar junto a la abuela. – Tengo hambre.

\- Enseguida, Al, tu mamá no debe tardar.

\- Así que ahora eres todo un padrastro, ¿eh?

Steve suspiró ante ese último comentario. Tal vez no fuera la familia, ni el resto de los amigos, ni el hecho de que nunca pensó que llegara a casarse.

Tal vez simplemente era que Tony sabía cómo sacarlo de sus casillas.

\- Tony, ¿por qué no vas junto a Pepper? – dijo, señalando a la mujer que estaba conversando amenamente con uno de los amigos de Ginny, a quien le habían presentado como Neville Longbottom.

\- Eso dolió. ¿Tratas de deshacerte de mí?

Tratar con él, a veces, le parecía como tratar como un niño más.

\- ¿Tú eres Iron Man? No te ves tan genial como en la televisión – comentó Al.

Tony iba a decir algo, pero entonces James llegó para tirar de la mano de su hermano y llevárselo. La música comenzó a sonar y Tony volvió a su asiento, mientras las puertas del salón se abrían.

Ginny entró entonces, tomada del brazo de Arthur, y caminaba sonriente hacia él, vestida de blanco y plata, el pelo rojo cayendo por su espalda en ondas, y los ojos castaños resplandecientes, clavados en él.

 ** _Ahora simplemente no puedo creer que estés en mi vida_**

 ** _El cielo me está sonriendo_**

 ** _Mientras te miro esta noche_**

Ellos estaban desafiando todas las probabilidades ese día. Había secretos, del mundo de Ginny, que ella tenía que preservar a toda costa. Y había peligros alrededor de él, que quedarían inevitablemente ligados a su familia también. Pero todo aquellos, Ginny y Steve lo habían decidido, habrían de sortearlo juntos.

Valía la pena.

 ** _Me quito el sombrero ante el guardián de las estrellas_**

 ** _Sí que sabía lo que hacía_**

 ** _Cuando unió estos dos corazones_**

* * *

Ginny lanzó el ramo, y éste fue a caer, como mágicamente, directo a manos de Pepper.

\- Eso parece una señal – dijo Ginny, arqueando una ceja y mirando a Tony, que estaba parado cerca de ellos, conversando con Fury.

\- Todavía puedes huir, Pepper – aconsejó Steve, sonriendo.

\- Créeme, lo sigo considerando.

\- Rogers, no la pongas en mi contra. – dijo Tony, tomando de la cintura a su novia. – Es suficiente con que no me hayas considerado como tu padrino.

\- No seas arrogante, Stark – dijo Natasha – si Steve hubiera considerado a alguno de nosotros, sería a mí.

\- Una discusión sin sentido, ya que Ginny siempre supo que me elegirían a mí, ¿verdad, Ginny? – dijo George, que traía otro par de copas para él y para Angelina.

Su hermana asintió.

\- Lo siento por todos, pero no saben lo insoportable que puede ponerse cuando insiste en algo.

Todos rieron ante esto, hasta que Luna, sonriendo, les recordó que era hora de que los recién casados abrieran el baile.

 ** _La suave luna en tu rostro, oh, cómo brillas_**

 ** _Me quita la respiración_**

\- Estás hermosa. – dijo él, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos y bailaban en el centro del salón, al ritmo lento de la música.

Ella apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Steve, sintiendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón.

\- Tú tampoco luces nada mal– dijo ella, sonriendo – Es más, creo que ahora estás perfecto para una foto familiar que se verá maravillosa en nuestra sala.

Además de sus compañeros de equipo, además de Ginny y los niños, Steve realmente no tenía a nadie más. Pero aunque habían pasado muchos años, suficientes para que la memoria fuera algo lejano, como de otra vida, Steve recordó a su madre diciéndole, cuando era sólo un chico rechazado por otros, que en algún momento encontraría a las personas correctas que merecían formar parte de su vida. Ella lo decía así porque lo quería demasiado.

Y Steve recordó también a Bucky, diciéndole que la chica indicada estaba allí por alguna parte. Su amigo lo decía más bien para justificar sus propias conquistas de cada sábado, más que por darle un consuelo que Steve nunca había necesitado.

Pero él los recordó a ambos, las personas importantes de su vida quienes ya no estaban con él, pero que si lo vieran allí, junto a esa increíble mujer que tenía a su lado, ambos se alegrarían con él.

Si estuvieran allí… entonces él podría compartir con ellos el descubrimiento de que, encontrada la pareja de baile perfecta, no resultaba tan difícil bailar.

 ** _Simplemente mirando dentro de tus ojos_**

* * *

Bill tenía la copa levantada hacia los recién casados.

\- Cuando Ginny era una niña pequeña, ya tenía más fuerza en su carácter que Charlie y yo juntos, es más, me atrevo decir que estaba al nivel de los gemelos, y eso es decir mucho. – Ginny y toda la familia rió con esto – Pero era mi hermanita pequeña, así que siempre que podía estaba repitiéndole que se mantuviera alejada de los problemas. Nunca me hizo caso.

Ginny le sonrió a su hermano.

\- En realidad, Ginny, eres una de las mujeres que más admiro. Toda la familia ha pasado por momentos muy duros, pero tú tuviste que vivirlos desde muy pequeña, cuando todavía eras una niña, y nos demostraste a todos, como diría Fred si estuviera aquí con nosotros, que el poder de una persona no se mide por su tamaño.

Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de ella, y Steve le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella por debajo de la mesa.

 ** _Sé que no merezco un tesoro como tú_**

\- A pesar de eso, un tiempo estuve preocupado por ti. Te mudaste a otro país, lejos de nosotros, y atravesaste por otra dura prueba en tu vida. Pero volviste a salir airosa, y nos mostraste una vez más de qué estás hecha. Y estás aquí, con Steve, el hombre con el que has decidido compartir tu vida. Tengo que decirte, Steve, si me hubieran dicho hace un año que esto estaría sucediendo, lo habría considerado imposible. Pero veo a mi hermana a tu lado, a ella y a mis sobrinos felices contigo, y la manera en que ya se han convertido en una familia. Así que sólo me queda algo por decirte: gracias, y bienvenido al clan Weasley.

 ** _Realmente no hay palabras, para expresar mi gratitud_**

* * *

\- Ginny, realmente me agradas – dijo Natasha, mientras pasaba junto a su mesa – pero si tu hermano sigue persiguiéndome, no me atengo a las consecuencias.

Ginny giró el cuello hacia la dirección de la mirada de Natasha, y no se sorprendió de ver que se trataba de Charlie. Suspiró.

Ah, Charlie.

\- Perdona, le daré el mensaje, – dijo ella riendo – pero si tienes que darle una lección, no te detengas por mí, por favor.

Natasha se giró hacia Steve.

\- Tú eres testigo, Cap.

Steve arqueó una ceja en cuanto su compañera se alejó.

\- Es difícil sacarla de sus casillas así, me pregunto cómo lo habrá hecho tu hermano.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

\- Quién sabe. Pero mira para allá, Peter de verdad está pidiéndole un autógrafo a Tony…

* * *

Luego de que los Parker, los últimos invitados que quedaban allí, se fueran, y que Arthur y Molly les aseguraran por última vez que todo estaría bien con James y Al pasando esa semana en casa de sus abuelos y divirtiéndose con sus primos, Ginny y Steve se permitieron marcharse por fin.

Sólo serían unos días, pero unos días completamente suyos, luego de haber salido airosos de todos aquellos encuentros. Habían tenido en un mismo salón a superhéroes, magos, brujas y muggles, y no había sucedido ningún accidente ni nada trágico.

De hecho, a pesar de los pequeños incidentes, había resultado divertido, y Ginny sentía que estaban unidos de una forma todavía más especial luego de ello.

 ** _Lo tengo todo cuando te tengo en mis brazos_**

\- Jamás pensé que me pudiera sentir tan feliz como hoy – dijo Ginny, riendo, cuando llegaron al hotel.

Ella sabía de momentos felices, había disfrutado de suficientes altas y bajas en su vida para apreciar la felicidad, y ese día había llegado a un nuevo nivel.

\- ¿Ya te he dicho lo afortunado que soy por tenerte conmigo? – dijo él, abrazándola, mientras bajaba su rostro para besarla una vez más.

 ** _Cuando te tengo en mis brazos, tengo todo lo que siempre necesitaré_**

 ** _Gracias al guardián de las estrellas_**

\- Tal vez.

\- Te amo, Ginny.

\- Y yo a ti, Steve.

Era oficial, pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos.


	11. Volver a casa

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, que espero sea de su agrado. ¿Reviews, por favor?**

 **Lobita17: ** gracias por el apoyo, creo que esta es mi última historia (al menos por muy largo tiempo) de Steve y Ginny. Aunque tal vez escriba algo más sobre los Avengers en el futuro, creo que luego de esto me encargaré de acabar otras historias que tengo pendientes. Peter tiene un pequeño rol en el siguiente capítulo, y se encuentra en cuenta regresiva al incidente que cambiará su vida, y hay que tener en cuenta la influencia que los Rogers pueden tener en esto.

* * *

 _"El hogar no era una casa, o un solo pueblo en el mapa. Era cualquier lugar en el que las personas que te amaban estaban, donde sea que ustedes estuvieran juntos. No era un lugar, sino un momento seguido de otro, construyéndose mutuamente para crear un sólido refugio que llevarías contigo tu vida entera, donde sea que fueras." – Sarah Dessen, What Happened to Goodbye._

* * *

 **11\. Volver a casa…**

Ella todavía no despertaba cuando él se marchó para otra misión, de la que Fury apenas le había informado mientras le daba indicaciones de volver a las oficinas de la agencia.

En su sueño tranquilo, se veía hermosa. Se quedó mirándola un momento, capturando la imagen en su mente y sabiendo que sería la misma imagen que trataría inútilmente de reproducir con exactitud sobre el papel, en las horas de vuelo que pasaba en el avión.

Se acercó a darle un beso, y ella se despertó al sentirlo.

\- Steve… ¿te marchas ya?

\- Trataré de volver lo antes posible.

Ella sonrió y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, dándole otro beso.

\- Cuídate. Y envía mis saludos a Nat.

* * *

Cada vez que iba a Washington, Steve encontraba más difícil resistirse al deseo de permanecer en Nueva York. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras subía en el ascensor, pensando en la diferencia que habían hecho Ginny, James y Albus en su vida: de una ciudad en la que él se sentía alienado, ellos habían hecho que fuera su hogar, más de lo que había sido nunca antes.

Abrió la puerta del departamento y James fue el primero en ir corriendo junto a él.

\- ¡Llegaste temprano!

\- No podía perderme la cena, - dijo, pasando una mano por la cabeza del niño – ¿cómo estás, soldado?

Ginny oyó sus voces e hizo su camino desde la cocina, con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras lo abrazaba.

\- Steve.

Él le dio un corto beso en los labios, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos aunque fuera por un momento breve.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Fuiste a la tienda hoy?

\- Si, es increíble, algunos productos incluso se han agotado – dijo ella, tomando su chaqueta y colgándola del perchero de la sala – tuve que llevarme a James y a Al unas horas por la tarde.

Steve sólo había estado en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley un par de veces, y sin duda era un lugar fuera de ese mundo, pero aunque él estuviera impresionado con muchos de los inventos de los hermanos Weasley, también creía que algunos de ellos podían ser bastante… crueles. Por eso, no estaba del todo seguro de que el nuevo interés de James por las bromas (o el reavivado interés, le había dicho Ginny) fuera algo bueno.

\- ¡El tío George hizo traer unos sombreros que hacen invisible la cabeza! Y también hay unas bombas fétidas, que son geniales, pero mamá no quiso que las trajera.

\- Y tiene toda la razón, ¿dónde piensas ir tirando bombas? – Steve le preguntó – ¿Y Al por dónde anda?

\- Acabando la tarea de la escuela, en su dormitorio – le dijo Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros – se niega a que le ayudemos.

Él dejó su bolso de viaje en el suelo, y fue al cuarto de los niños, donde Albus estaba concentrado en unas sumas en su libro.

\- Hola, Al, ¿por qué no te tomas un corto descanso?

Albus se giró hacia él, sonriendo, y se levantó para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Cap, ya volviste!

\- ¿Cómo estás, Al? ¿No quieres algo de ayuda? – dijo él, arrodillándose para estar a su altura.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya casi termino.

Steve suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo, solo recuerda que todos necesitamos de una mano de vez en cuando.

Albus asintió, y Steve se puso de pie de nuevo para buscar a Ginny, que esperaba oír todo lo que había ocurrido en su última misión en Lagos.

Y una de las cosas más difíciles de estar lejos de casa, aunque fuera una sola semana, a veces un poco más, era el no tener a Ginny entre sus brazos, la sensación de bienestar y de estar completo que sentía cuando tenía su cuerpo junto al suyo y en el silencio del momento podía incluso su respiración acompasada, ver sus ojos alegres y la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas con Fury? ¿Siguen tan bien como los últimos dos meses?

\- Creo que al fin llegamos al punto en que podemos trabajar juntos sin problemas. Y además, S.H.I.E.L.D. era la organización que Peggy y Howard fundaron, siento que se los debo a ambos…

Ginny apoyó su cuerpo en uno de sus codos y suspiró.

\- Steve, creo que tenemos que hacer algunos ajustes. Me gusta trabajar en la tienda, pero… bueno, pienso que o nos mudamos todos a Washington o nos quedamos aquí. Y entiendo la importancia de tu trabajo, así que tal vez sea mejor mudarnos a Washington.

Él quedó sorprendido. Habían hablado de la posibilidad antes, pero nunca seriamente, puesto que Ginny era la primera en insistir que podían acomodarse con las distancias y que hasta el momento les iba bien de esa manera.

\- ¿Y eso? ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

\- Es sólo que entre tu trabajo y el mío, y con tres niños, creo que necesitaremos estar todos juntos, cerca.

Le tomó un momento comprender lo que ella acababa de decir, y la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Tres niños? Estás diciendo…

Ella asintió con energía y rió.

\- ¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

\- Lo confirmé ayer, pero quería esperar a que estuvieras aquí para decírtelo en persona.

Sólo le tomó un momento a Ginny, para volver a revolucionar su vida por completo. Porque aunque era cierto que quería a James y a Albus como si fueran sus hijos, también era cierto que ellos ya tenían un padre (quizá éste no los visitara tanto como debiera, y fuera Steve quien viviera con ellos esos pequeños grandes momentos de los niños ahora, mientras ellos crecían). Y Steve no había estado con ellos desde el principio.

Ginny iba a tener un bebé, **_su_** bebé, un ser que ambos habían creado juntos, y él tendría la oportunidad de estar allí en todo momento.

\- Gracias – dijo él, besándola con todo el amor y la veneración que sentía por ella en ese mismo instante – gracias, gracias.

\- Te amo, Steve.

Él era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Incluso entre todos sus desacuerdos con Fury, Steve no recordaba haber estado tan enojado como luego de esa misión, cuando descubrió que el director y Natasha le habían ocultado el total de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué la misión de Natasha en el barco era distinta a la suya? Así que él debía poner a salvo a los rehenes del barco, pero no podía saber que su compañera tenía otro objetivo. Y el no saber casi les había costado la misión.

\- No puedo ser líder de una misión cuando la gente que lidero tiene misiones propias. – dijo él, dándole una dura mirada a Fury.

\- Se llama compartimentación. Nadie revela los secretos porque nadie los sabe.

\- Excepto tú.

\- Estás equivocado, yo si comparto. Soy así de bueno.

Sólo que luego de que Fury le enseñara el proyecto Insight. Steve dudaba más que nunca de S.H.I.E.L.D. y su acercamiento a las cosas. Insight pretendía acabar con posibles amenazas antes de que estas realmente se presentaran, decía Fury.

Pero todo lo que era solo algo "posible" podía cambiar. Y mantener al mundo bajo la amenaza de armas, aquello no era la verdadera libertad, no era la razón por la cuál él había estado luchando todo ese tiempo. No era lo que su país, ni lo que el mundo debía ser.

Aquello no estaba bien.

No sabía que, solo veinticuatro horas después, su instinto le probaría que estaba en lo correcto.

* * *

Era ya tarde en la noche, y los niños estaban durmiendo, cuando el teléfono sonó.

\- ¿Hola?

\- Ginny, ¿están todos bien?

\- Steve – eso era extraño, él siempre la llamaba al celular - ¿qué sucede?

\- Hay problemas aquí, Fury está muerto, y a unos metros me esperan otros agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. para una reunión, que presiento no irá nada bien.

Podía sentir la frustración de Steve en su voz, mientras hablaba.

\- No quiero tomar riesgos con ustedes, así que toma a los niños y vayan a la tienda, o a las oficinas del gobierno mágico… ve a un lugar seguro.

Esta vez, Ginny sabía, él estaba en un nivel diferente de peligro. El tipo de peligro que podía arrebatarle al hombre que amaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás exactamente, Steve?

\- Supongo que lo averiguaré en unas horas.

Ella apretó los labios y suspiró.

\- De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

Realizó hechizos protectores en el departamento, empacó en unos minutos lo indispensable, y levantó a James y a Al para subirlos (adormilados y en pijamas) al auto.

* * *

\- Terminaremos con HYDRA. – dijo Steve – Terminaremos con S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Eso no es necesario – dijo Fury, que se negaba a aceptar que la organización a la que le había dedicado tantos años estaba más allá de reparos.

Steve sabía, sin embargo, que algunas veces no quedaba más opción que comenzar de nuevo, y eso era lo que sucedería con S.H.I.E.L.D. en el mejor de los casos.

\- No queda nada más por hacer.

Fury y él mantuvieron un duelo de miradas, hasta que Natasha y Hill manifestaron su acuerdo con la decisión de Steve.

\- Bueno, parece que tú estás al mando, Capitán – dijo Fury.

Así que el plan de tomar las oficinas de S. .L.D. y desbaratar el proyecto Insight comenzó.

Steve no dijo nada mientras Natasha y los demás salían de la sala, todavía sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero en cuanto notó que Sam seguía allí, se giró hacia su nuevo compañero.

Porque aunque durante esos meses habían conversado esporádicamente cuando Steve iba a correr, normalmente en los intervalos entre una misión y otra, el hecho de que ese hombre decidiera volver a la batalla para ayudarlo, sobretodo en esos momentos en que casi todo el mundo trataba de matarlos, tenía un valor enorme.

\- Gracias, Sam.

\- No tienes qué, es un honor estar de tu lado.

Si no estuviera todavía pensando en el plan que acababan de formar, él se hubiera sentido incómodo con aquella muestra de admiración de parte de alguien quien en realidad tenía muchos más méritos por su propia cuenta.

Steve no podía creer que en un día las cosas hubieran tomado ese rumbo: Fury muerto, S.H.I.E.L.D. persiguiéndolo como a un criminal, descubriendo que HYDRA estaba en control de S.H.I.E.L.D., que habían estado infiltrados allí siempre.

Podría decir que fue un golpe descubrir que Fury estaba vivo y que había fingido su muerte, pero en realidad era un acto de esperar en él.

El golpe fue descubrir que el Soldado de Invierno, aquel que había atacado a Fury y que estaba intentando con tanto empeño matarlo a él también, era en realidad Bucky. Su mejor amigo. El amigo que había perdido hacía casi setenta años, y que en ese momento estaba siendo usado de alguna manera por el enemigo.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes? Este es el tipo de momento en que podríamos tener algo de ayuda de tu esposa. – dijo Fury, cuando Steve acababa de tener listo el equipo y repasar el plan con los demás.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo hubiera dicho antes, pero sabía que estaba siendo vigilado y la información podía caer en manos equivocadas. Sé del secreto de Ginnevra, y lo que ella es en realidad.

\- ¿Cómo? – aquello lo descolocó – ¿Desde hace cuánto?

\- Lo averigüé sólo un poco después de que le hablaras a Natasha de ella. Creí que era necesario averiguar, sólo para estar seguros, y me preocupó el hecho de que no hubiera ninguna información sobre ella.

\- Ellos han protegido bien su secreto por siglos, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – Preguntó Steve, impresionado, y luego frunció el ceño – ¿quién más lo sabe?

Entonces Nick procedió a contarle a Steve cómo había intercambiado la información a cambio de un servicio que S.H.I.E.L.D. había hecho al gobierno británico, y el primer ministro inglés sólo accedió a reunirse con él luego de haber llegado un acuerdo con el Ministro Shacklebolt, quien fue bastante claro en las consecuencias que podía tener para ambas partes que su secreta existencia se supiera. Si no fuera por el papel que Steve tenía para el mundo muggle, jamás hubieran revelado esa verdad.

\- Y además, resultaba preferible conocer la verdad y mantener esa información escondida, a no saber nada. Pero en este momento, estoy seguro de que sus habilidades harían toda la diferencia.

Probablemente, pensó Steve. Pero él no podía poner a Ginny en peligro, especialmente en esos momentos, cuando había jurado protegerla.

\- De ninguna manera. Ella ya ha pasado por suficientes batallas para el resto de su vida, ésta no es la suya.

\- Sólo piénsalo. Todavía tenemos el tiempo justo…

\- Ginny está embarazada. Nosotros iremos, echaremos abajo a HYDRA y S.H.I.E.L.D. Y luego, volveré a casa.

A Nueva York, o a cualquier lugar en el que pudiera seguir haciendo feliz a su familia. Porque él seguía siendo un soldado, tal vez, seguía siendo capaz de dar su vida por aquello en lo que creía y por lo que soñaba en que el mundo pudiera convertirse. Pero era una certeza absoluta, también, que el orden de sus prioridades había cambiado, y su familia estaba primero.


	12. Busca y Ve

**Hola? ¿Queda alguien por aqui?**

 **Aquí está otro capítulo de Bless de Broken Road. Me quedan com capítulos por publicar, ojalá que les guste y pueda encontrar algunos reviews, ya saben que esos me hacen muy feliz :)**

* * *

 _"La paz es la belleza de la vida. Es un rayo de sol. Es la sonrisa de un niño, el amor de una madre, el gozo de un padre, la unidad de la familia. Es el avance del hombre, la victoria de una causa justa, el triunfo de la verdad."_ _Menachem Begin_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Busca y ve.**

Cuando Ginny salió de casa con los niños, supo que no podía ir a dar todas las largas explicaciones a su familia, que no tendría tiempo siquiera para todo el protocolo del MACUSA si pedía un traslador. Y el idiota de Harry que no contestaba el teléfono, justo cuando más necesitaba de su ayuda para cuidar de los niños.

Por un momento, consideró llamar a Stark, pero si Steve estaba siendo perseguido lo más probable era que Tony estuviera en la misma situación, o estuviera cerca de estarlo.

Había sido una suerte que su mente se mantuviera lo suficientemente clara para recordar que Gabrielle Delacour, la cuñada de su hermano Bill, estaba viviendo temporalmente en Manhattan mientras trabajaba en MACUSA. Recordaba que le había dado su dirección, sólo unas semanas antes cuando la había pasado a saludar por la tienda. En esos momentos, se alegraba de tener a alguien al menos remotamente relacionada con su familia, cerca de casa.

\- ¿Ginny? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Lamento molestarte, Gabrielle. Pero… ¿podemos quedarnos aquí un par de horas? Al menos mientras entiendo qué diablos está sucediendo.

Y qué haría ella. Porque Steve, sin duda, quería que se mantuviera apartada. Pero sólo había un límite en el que ella podía tener paciencia y obedecer.

* * *

Peter supo que algo andaba muy mal, porque esa mañana Ginny no salió a la puerta a la hora de siempre con el paquete de almuerzo listo para él – un secreto entre ellos, para no herir los sentimientos de la tía May – y en lugar de eso, vio a dos hombres saliendo del ascensor y dirigiéndose a su puerta.

Por debajo de sus chaquetas, se podían ver sus armas.

\- Ehm, ¿buscan a la señora Ginny? – preguntó, juntando todo el valor que podía tener.

Ninguno de los hombres les respondió, mirando apenas al chico.

\- Porque salieron de vacaciones, a visitar a sus abuelos, creo que tardarán semanas en volver. – añadió, antes de meterse apresuradamente al ascensor, con los puños apretados y pulsar el botón para bajar.

Unos criminales comunes y corrientes no se atreverían a atacar a la familia del Capitán América, no… quienes se atrevían a meterse con él y con los suyos, sin duda eran de cuidar.

Él sólo era un chico de catorce años, un debilucho además, y aunque quisiera ayudar, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿A quién podía contactar?

No era como si los superhéroes estuvieran por allí, a la vista de todo el mundo. Excepto…

* * *

Es extraño cómo a veces uno acaba necesitando una mano de la persona menos pensada. Extraño, de verdad. Porque Ginny, que había hablado con Gabrielle en contadas ocasiones en su vida, y normalmente sólo la veía durante los cumpleaños de Victoiré, Dominique o Louis, o algunas veces durante las festividades, cuando se unía a la familia de su hermana para celebrar.

Incluso entonces, apenas hablaban. Y es que lo único que Ginny y Gabrielle tenían en común, o al menos así había sido hasta ese momento, era el cariño que cada una sentía por sus respectivos hermanos.

Gabrielle le sirvió una taza de té, y Ginny le dio una ojeada a los niños que dormían en la sala en ese momento.

\- Entonces, ¿segura que no quieres llamar a la Madriguera o ir para allá?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza.

\- Me gustaría mantenerme cerca. Esto… tengo que averiguar qué está sucediendo. Si no te molesta, tan sólo por hoy. Más tarde llamaré a Harry, aunque no creo que conteste el teléfono, y a mis padres, para llevarles a los niños si es necesario.

Gabrielle asintió.

\- De acuerdo. Mañana es mi día libre, así que incluso puedo quedarme un rato con los niños, si necesitas salir a descubrir qué sucede con tu esposo.

\- Gracias, Gabrielle.

La chica sonrió.

\- No hay de qué. Ahora, creo que deberías tratar de dormir al menos unas horas. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

* * *

Ginny odiaba aquel sentimiento: quedarse allí, de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Cuando Steve podría estar en peligro, y ella podía hacer algo.

Odiaba la impotencia, la frustración, lo familiar que resultaba simplemente estar allí, esperando… lo había vivido por años con Harry, y finalmente, eso los había quebrado a ambos.

¿Sería ella la misma Ginny que había aceptado quedarse en casa? ¿Acaso no había aprendido nada en esos años?

Ella había nacido siendo una cabeza dura por una razón. Steve la necesitaba. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

\- Iré a Washington D.C.

Llevaría a los niños a casa de sus padres, no tendría otra opción… y entonces volvería para buscar a Steve, a quien se lo había tragado la tierra.

Gabrielle les deseó buena suerte mientras los dejaba en la fila de magos y brujas esperando por sus trasladores en las oficinas del MACUSA.

\- ¿Vas a estar bien, mamá? ¿De verdad tienes que irte?

\- Todo estará bien, James. Lo prometo. – dijo ella, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo – Pórtate bien, no hagas demasiadas bromas, y cuida de tu hermano.

\- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, mamá – bufó Albus – soy un niño grande.

Ginny reprimió una sonrisa.

\- Claro, cielo, a veces me olvido.

* * *

Ese hombre que debía enfrentar en ese momento, mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe, era el chico que le había ayudado tantas veces contra los matones en el colegio y en las calles. Ese era el hermano que le había tendido una mano cuando su madre murió, y Steve quedó sin más familia en el mundo. Ese hombre era su amigo, él se negaba a creer que ya no quedaba nada del Bucky que él había conocido, tenía que estar allí en alguna parte…

\- Gente va a morir, Buck, tenemos que parar esto.

Otro golpe impactando contra su escudo. Él tuvo que alejar a su amigo con una patada. Para ese momento, Steve sabía, sus fuerzas se estaban agotando.

\- Tu nombre es James Barnes. Eres mi amigo.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Eres mi amigo.

\- ¡Eres mi misión!

Y una parte de Steve, la parte de él que todavía era ese joven de Brooklyn ansioso por unirse a su amigo en la guerra y servir a su país, ese chico que él había sido no quería más que dejar esa pelear, que Bucky acabara su misión de ser necesario, porque no veía de qué otra manera acabar aquello sin hacerle daño.

Pero entonces la imagen de Ginny, su sonrisa y su cabellera roja cayendo por su espalda, y las risas de James y Al mientras veían una película en la casa todos sentados en el suelo de la sala, y el sueño de ese ellos juntos con Ginny y él cargando a un bebé en brazos (sería una niña, él esperaba, con los mismos ojos de Ginny) y sabía que tenía que pelear.

Tal vez sólo tenía que golpear a Bucky fuerte, realmente fuerte, y lidiar con lo que sea que hicieron con su cabeza luego. Pero claro, golpearlo no era tan fácil.

Su escudo golpeó a Bucky en el estómago, y él se tambaleó hacia atrás, pero mientras Steve se acercaba para otro golpe, fue echado al suelo por su amigo.

* * *

Bueno, la intuición no le había fallado a Ginny cuando apenas llegó a Washington D.C. y vio a través de las noticias las explosiones en el Triskelion. Donde estaban los problemas, donde estaba la batalla… por supuesto que allí estaría Steve.

No podía aparecerse, no en su estado.

Miró afuera, al otro lado de la calle, una Harley Davidson Sportster. La última vez que se había subido a una motocicleta había sido antes de que Albus naciera, cuando todavía estaba llena de ese espíritu aventurero que los fracasos de su matrimonio comenzaron a ahogar. Pero Ginny suponía que era una de esas cosas que uno no olvidaba, como montar una escoba.

\- Será sólo un préstamo.

Oh, cómo le hubiera venido bien una escoba en ese momento. Algo con que volar. Sí, eso sería perfecto.

* * *

Natasha no contaba con ayuda extra, por supuesto. Todo el problema que estaban enfrentando en ese mismo momento, mientras acababa con Pierce, lo solucionarían con lo que tenían a mano de alguna manera.

Pero incluso así, cuando oyó y vio quién había llegado, por una vez no sintió ganas de golpear a ese hombre.

\- ¿Puedes creer que tuve que esperar a que un adolescente de catorce años me contara que algo estaba mal para que yo me enterara? Me ofende que ya no pidan mi ayuda en estos días.

Aunque claro, si no habían intentado contactarlo con más insistencia se debía a que él mismo había dicho meses atrás que sus días en misiones habían acabado. Se lo había prometido a Pepper. Pero cuando las cosas se ponían así, él no podía simplemente desaparecer.

\- Bueno, verás, Stark, no hemos tenido tiempo precisamente. Y te tomas el tiempo para contestar el maldito teléfono.

Tony rió.

\- Bueno, a desalojar este lugar.

* * *

Ya no había tiempo.

Bucky cayó un nivel abajo, y Steve caminó, cojeando, hasta donde estaba su escudo.

Su amigo estaría de vuelta en cualquier momento, el Helicarrier ya estaba cayendo, ambos tenían que salir de allí.

\- Buck, escucha…

Es un largo camino

Pero él no lo haría. Y fue en ese momento cuando el rugido de una motocicleta lo hizo girar.

\- Ginn…

Distraerse del problema que tenía enfrente, mala idea.

\- ¡Desmaius!

Un rayo de luz impactó contra el pecho de Buck, haciendo que cayera pesadamente al suelo.

\- No tengas miedo, - dijo ella, caminando hacia él – estoy al rescate.

\- No deberías haber venido.

\- Bueno, claramente no lo estabas manejando del todo… ¿y él es..?

\- Bucky.

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer el nombre.

\- Bueno, Nat no me dijo esa parte. Estará bien, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Has hablado con Nat?

\- Muy poco, Tony y yo llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.

Steve decidió que preguntaría luego sobre aquello. En ese momento, tenían que salir de allí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste subir hasta aquí con eso?

\- Oh, le hice unas pequeñas modificaciones. Es hasta una pena que tenga que devolverla.

Más tarde, cuando por fin estuvieran en casa y tuviera tiempo para pensar en aquello, Steve le preguntaría a Ginny cómo podía hacer que su motocicleta volara también. Eso sería bastante útil.

* * *

Así que allí estaban, en el hospital, él acostado en una de las camas con Ginny sentada a un lado, y Tony y Nat en una de las sillas.

\- Entonces, déjame ver si entiendo esto. – dijo Tony, apuntando a Ginny – Tú dices que eres una bruja.

Ginny rodó los ojos por tercera vez.

\- Si, ¿quieres una prueba? – dijo, sacando su varita – podrías hacerle compañía a Bucky, o al menos te haría mantener la boca cerrada por un rato.

A pesar de sus amenazas a Tony, ella controló lo suficiente su temperamento para dejar que Steve diera las explicaciones a sus compañeros. Tal vez fuera por lo que acababa de pasar con S.H.I.E.L.D. llegando a su fin y tantos secretos desvelados al mismo tiempo, en ese mundo en el que era claro que nada era lo que parecía, pero los dos Vengadores presentes se lo tomaron bastante bien. Habían visto cosas más extrañas.

Aunque Tony fue bastante más insistente en conocer sobre la comunidad mágica, la varita de Ginny golpeando su rodilla bastó para que entendiera el mensaje al final. Eso y que Sam acababa de entrar, dejándole a Steve un CD de TroubleMan que él agradeció con una invitación para visitarlos en Nueva York en cuanto todo estuviera en orden de nuevo.

Sólo después de que Sam saliera siguieron con la conversación anterior.

\- ¿Qué pasará con el brazo de ojalata? – preguntó Tony, señalando hacia Bucky, que todavía dormía.

Había recuperado la conciencia antes, pero había intentado atacar de nuevo a Steve (Tony se ganó un golpe en ese momento al meterse de por medio), y Ginny tuvo que volver a dormirlo, mientras que llegaba la poción que había pedido de un boticario, una que normalmente se daba como parte del tratamiento a aquellos que caían víctimas de la maldición Imperius por un largo tiempo. Ella realmente esperaba que funcionara.

\- Yo… - comenzó Steve, mirando a su esposa – buscaremos la manera de ayudarlo. No sé hasta qué grado llegó el lavado de cerebro de HYDRA para tener ese control sobre él, pero estoy seguro de que queda algo del viejo Bucky dentro.

\- Irá con nosotros – dijo Ginny, buscando la mano de Steve y apretándola. – Quién sabe qué quiera hacer con él el gobierno mugg… aquí, y creo que hay algunos métodos de mi gente que pueden funcionar.

\- ¿Saben bastante de lavados de cerebro los magos? – preguntó Tony con interés.

Ginny suspiró.

\- De hecho, sí, aunque es magia oscura, penada por nuestras autoridades muy duramente. Sé que podemos ayudarlo, - agregó en voz baja para Steve – después de todo, si pudieron ayudarme a mí cuando era una niña… - ella se levantó, recogiendo su teléfono de la mesita que estaba del otro lado de la casa – bueno, iré a llamar a mamá y a papá, - dijo en voz alta, aunque iba dirigida a Steve más que a nadie – decirles que todo está bien y ver si pueden traerlos hasta aquí.

\- Muy bien – dijo Steve sonriendo – salúdalos y diles gracias de mi parte.

Tony se pasó la mano por los cabellos, exasperado por todo aquel sinsentido que le rodeaba. Finalmente suspiró.

\- Así que te has convertido en todo un hombre de familia ahora.

\- Es bastante bueno. – respondió Steve – deberías considerarlo, antes de que Pepper te deje.

\- Lo cual pasará cualquiera de estos días, - agregó Nat.

Steve rió, antes de volver a su expresión seria. Había mucho que considerar.

\- Las cosas cambiarán ahora, sin S.H.I.E.L.D. Seremos de vuelta cada uno por cuenta propia – dijo él, tratando de no sucumbir ante esa incertidumbre. Él nunca había ido por el "solo", siempre había sido parte de un equipo, siempre respondiendo ante alguien más (aunque no siempre disfrutaba de aquello) pero sería sin duda mejor que estar en el gobierno.

\- Sobre eso… - dijo Tony, aclarando su garganta – tengo una propuesta. Para los Vengadores.

* * *

\- Él se va con nosotros, eso está fuera de cuestión – dijo Steve, cuando unos agentes de la CIA llegaron diciendo que Bucky no podía marcharse, que su participación en HYDRA debía ser investigada al igual que sus alteraciones genéticas.

Él simplemente no lo iba a permitir.

\- Ya escucharon a mi esposo – dijo Ginny, que estaba ansiosa por ver a sus hijos y se volvía más impaciente con cada segundo – Ustedes hablan del heroísmo de estos dos hombres en sus museos, y todo lo que le sucedió a Barnes ha sido por causa de que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por este país. Así que hagan paso.

\- Señora, creo que usted no entiende…

\- No, USTED no entiende. – el agente a cargo que había tratado de detenerla, retrocedió un paso – James Barnes es parte de nuestra familia. Punto. Se va con nosotros.

Ella ni siquiera conocía a Bucky más que por medio de viejas historias, pero sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber… ese hombre era más que un hermano para Steve, alguien a quien le debía la vida, toda la familia que le quedaba. Y si era familia de Steve, era familia suya también.

\- Ella lo ha expresado claramente, – dijo Steve, tratando de suprimir una sonrisa – y si podemos ayudar en algo, llámennos luego. Saben dónde encontrarnos.

* * *

Peter se despidió de la señora Watson dejando sus bolsas en la entrada, mientras se preguntaba por qué acababa de mandadero cada vez que su tía se lo pedía, si a él ni siquiera le agradaban los Watson… pulsó el botón del ascensor, y se sorprendió cuando vio a Steve Rogers adentro.

\- Hola, Peter.

\- ¡Capitán! Yo… eh, supe que algo pasó en Washington. ¿Están todos bien?

\- Afortunadamente. Y gracias a que un chico listo nos consiguió ayuda extra a tiempo, muchas personas se salvaron.

Peter se sonrojó.

\- Yo… esto… bueno, lo que pasó es que vi a algunas personas sospechosas intentando entrar a su departamento y pensé…

\- ¿Tus tíos no saben que te saltaste la escuela para ir a Industrias Stark, cierto?

\- ¡No! ¿No se los va a decir, verdad? – preguntó el alarmado mientras salían del ascensor, ya en su piso.

\- Considerando la ayuda que fuiste, esta vez se quedará entre nosotros – Steve sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su pantalón, y se lo pasó al chico, que lo miraba con confusión. – Es para ti.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Resulta que a Tony le impresionó cómo pudiste burlar los sistemas de seguridad de su torre, tanto que me pidió que te dijera, que si estás interesado en algún trabajo temporal para el verano, no dudes en contactarte con la Señorita Potts.

\- ¡Wow! ¡De lujo! Gracias, Capitán.

\- Sólo trata de no perderte más clases, no sin una buena razón – le recordó Steve antes de que el chico se alejara corriendo hasta la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

Acababan de llegar a casa, con un confundido Bucky que ya no intentaba atacar a Steve pero que no estaba tampoco muy dado a conversar con nadie mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, cuando el timbre sonó y George apareció en la puerta trayendo a James y a Albus.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! – dijo James, el alivio y la alegría reflejados en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó Al, viendo las marcas de golpes en Steve.

Pero éste se había quedado sin palabras, mirando a James. ¿Le había llamado "papá"? ¿A él? Lentamente, una sonrisa se apareció por su rostro.

\- Nada serio, Al – dijo, respondiendo al más pequeño y pasando su mano por su cabeza – Fue sólo un pequeño inconveniente en el trabajo.

\- ¿Y vas a volver a Washington? – preguntó James, luego se giró hacia Ginny – Mamá, tú no te vuelves a ir también, ¿verdad?

\- No, cariño, ya no me iré lejos.

\- Ni yo iré a Washington – dijo Steve – Nos quedaremos los cinco aquí, en casa.

George, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, contemplando alegre la escena de su hermana y su familia, preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Los cinco? ¿Cómo que los cinco?


	13. Hey, Soldado

Hola! Aquí estoy, a un capítulo del final de esta historia :)

La letra de la canción en este capítulo es de "Song for a Soldier" de Sara Bareilles. Siempre que escucho en esa canción pienso en Bucky, y me inspiró a escribir este. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Hey, Soldado.**

\- El espacio aquí es un poco pequeño, pero tuvimos que improvisar, espero que te sientas cómodo. Si necesitas algo, Bucky, sólo tienes que decirme a mí, o a Ginny.

\- ¿Es éste tu departamento?

\- De Ginny, en realidad. Aunque ahora nos está quedando pequeño, quiero conseguirnos una casa, volver a Brooklyn.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Bucky, aunque en realidad era muy claro que se trataba de la compañera de Steve, dado que no se había separado de él por todo lo que pudo ver, y además vivían juntos.

\- Mi esposa – dijo Steve, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro – la conocí hace dos años. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

\- ¿Estás casado? ¿Cuánto tiempo… - era obvio que vivían en un mundo muy distinto, eso él había logrado entender. Habían pasado décadas, eso había logrado entrever en el trayecto desde el hospital, en el avión y mientras llegaban al edificio. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

\- Estamos en el año 2014.

\- ¿Y cómo es que sigues vivo? ¿Qué te sucedió?

\- Choqué un avión en el Ártico. Estuve congelado hasta hace dos años, cuando me encontraron. Fue entonces cuando conocí a Ginny.

\- Esto es… - Bucky se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado – no puede ser. No puede ser.

Él debería estar muerto. Sería mejor estar muerto.

Steve puso una mano sobre su hombro.

\- Estará bien, Buck. No tienes que pasar por esto solo, estoy contigo.

Bucky inhaló profundamente. Le resultaba difícil creerse eso. Le resultaba difícil creer nada en ese mismo momento.

 ** _Perdiste el conteo de los días,_**

 ** _Ellos vienen y van, vienen y van_**

* * *

Recordaba a Steve. Era todo lo que recordaba, al principio, los días de su infancia y adolescencia, y también sus días en la guerra. Recordar dolía, porque con esos recuerdos recuperaba también su conciencia, y él había hecho cosas que…

\- Odio esto.

\- ¿Estar en control otra vez? – preguntó Ginny.

Había llegado a la puerta tan silenciosamente que él no había sentido su presencia, y eso le irritaba un poco. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso? Él era un soldado altamente entrenado, podía percibir el peligro y la amenaza al más mínimo movimiento de una persona, nada se le pasaba por alto… ¿pero ese era él, o el Soldado de Invierno? ¿Era él de verdad, o sólo una programación que estaba siendo borrada?

 ** _No hay manera en que pueda mantenerme al tanto_**

 ** _Y rezo_**

\- Ser consciente de todo lo que hice. – dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta de Ginny, que se acercó dejando una bandeja junto a la mesita de noche.

Odiaba ser consciente de todo lo que le hicieron hacer, sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Odiaba ser un títere en manos de aquellos contra quienes había pretendido dar su vida para lograr vencer.

\- Steve fue a buscar a los niños del colegio, estabas durmiendo y no quisimos molestarte, - dijo ella, dándole una sonrisa insegura – ¿pero qué te parece salir a cenar con nosotros más tarde?

Desde que llegaron a Nueva York, Bucky no había salido de su cuarto más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Ni hablar de dejar del departamento. Tampoco conversaba mucho con la mujer que estaba parada ahora a sólo un par de metros suyo, cuando necesitaba hablar, cuando necesitaba asegurarse de que algo era real, sólo confiaba en Steve para ello.

Bueno, esa mujer era la esposa de Steve, pero Bucky tenía problemas conectando esa imagen (y la de los dos niños que normalmente estaban haciendo ruido por todo el lugar o intentando espiarlo en su cuarto), con la de su amigo.

Estar allí, en el mismo espacio que Ginny, le recordaba como nada que incluso su mejor amigo había cambiado, siguiendo adelante con una vida normal, mientras que él estaba allí… más perdido que nunca.

Ginny suspiró ante su falta de respuesta, y estiró una silla para sentarse frente a él.

\- Hey, Steve y yo sólo tratamos de ayudar. En algún momento tienes que salir, no puedes tenerle miedo al mundo para siempre. No te sucederá nada…

\- No es por mí que temo.

Temía lo que podía hacer. No podía confiar siquiera en su propia mente, y después de todo lo que había hecho… él no estaba seguro de valer todo el esfuerzo que Steve y su familia se estaban tomando.

\- Nadie más volverá a entrar en tu cabeza, Bucky, confía un poco más.

\- No hay manera posible en que puedas saber cómo se siente.

 ** _Y me pregunto si me escuchas,_**

 ** _A diez mil millas de distancia_**

La última vez, él había tratado de matar a su mejor amigo. ¿Y si pasaba de nuevo? ¿Quién podría detenerlo, si Steve era demasiado noble para acabar con él cuando fuera necesario? ¿Ginny? Incluso si sabía, por lo que Steve había ido soltando, que ella no era del todo una persona normal, sino más parecida a ellos mismos… una bruja, había dicho él. Con poderes mágicos y todo. Buck todavía tenía que verlo para creer.

\- De hecho, lo sé. – dijo ella, trayéndolo de vuelta – Sé lo que se siente, tener miedo a tu propia mente, saber que has hecho cosas horribles sin poder controlarlas, y tener a otros diciendo que no es tu culpa. La cosa es, que las hiciste, eras tú, y no hay nada que pueda cambiar ese hecho.

Él no dijo nada.

\- Cuando tenía once años, fui poseída por un mago oscuro… no, no me mires así, es verdad… este mago quería dominar a toda la comunidad mágica, pero en ese tiempo estaba débil y se escondía – ella suspiró – así que fui yo quien, sin darme cuenta al principio, hizo el trabajo sucio. Yo desperté a un monstruo horrible, le ordené que matara… fue pura suerte que ninguno de los ataques haya terminado realmente en una muerte.

\- ¿Cómo era? – preguntó él, ahora con curiosidad – ¿Cuándo lo estabas haciendo, sabías lo que estaba pasando?

\- En los momentos en que era poseída, sólo quedaban espacios en blanco en mi memoria. Supe lo que estaba pasando conmigo uniendo cabos, y estaba aterrada, pero en ese momento realmente no recordaba. – Admitió ella, levantando su vista hacia él. – Después sucedió algo… los recuerdos volvieron.

Ella pensó en los dementores en su segundo año, los horribles sentimientos que ellos le traían.

\- Sólo tenía once años, no tenía control de mis acciones y era una muñeca en manos de alguien más, pero no podía evitar sentirme culpable por las cosas horribles que había hecho. Si de verdad personas morían, todo habría sido mi responsabilidad, porque fueron mis manos, fue mi boca, fue mi estúpida debilidad.

Bucky se hundió más en la cama.

\- Pero luego me di cuenta, no fui yo, fue él. Yo era solo otra de sus víctimas. Tú fuiste sólo una víctima de HYDRA. – dijo Ginny con firmeza – Y las cosas que él me hizo hacer, estuve decidida a hacérselas pagar. Mi familia no podía entender eso… yo tenía dieciséis años, pero no pude quedarme atrás y no participar en la batalla cuando todo estalló. Intenté ayudar a tantas personas como fue posible, quería compensar los errores que había cometido antes… si hubiera sido necesario, yo misma lo habría matado. A Voldemort.

Ciertamente, había estado en su cabeza durante ese horrible momento en que creyó que Hary estaba muerto.

\- No sé qué debo hacer ahora. – dijo Bucky.

 ** _Hey, soldado_**

 ** _Estoy extrañando tu vida_**

\- No tienes que saberlo ahora mismo. Solo tienes que intentar volver a vivir, sal y averigua qué quieres hacer. Las respuestas llegarán con el tiempo.

Bucky suspiró.

\- No puedes quedarte aquí encerrado para siempre.

Él sabía eso.

\- Okay.

\- Y tienes que beberte esta poción hasta que termine la semana, así que adelante.

\- Está asquerosa – dijo él, pero se la tragó de una.

Ginny rió y se puso de pie.

\- Lo sé.

El sonido de voces cruzando la puerta le avisó que los niños y Steve habían regresado.

* * *

\- Hey, Peter, éste es Bucky, el amigo de papá. Se llama James, como yo.

\- ¿Es ése un brazo de metal? – dijo el muchacho, que debía tener entre catorce o quince años quizá – ¡Wow, eso es asombroso!

El chico no tenía idea.

\- Bueno, supongo que lo es. – dijo Bucky encogiéndose de hombros.

Nueva York en el siglo 21 no estaba nada mal, aunque Bucky sentía que le quedaba demasiado por ver en el mundo, ponerse al día, demasiado por ver.

Una semana después desde la primera vez que había salido del departamento para cenar con Steve y su familia en McDonalds, ellos estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de James en un café cercano. Steve le había dicho que ese lugar solía ser de Ginny, pero que desde hace varios meses ella lo había vendido a la señora Watson y a May Parker, una amiga de la familia. Por eso James y Albus se sentían tan libres de ir correteando por todo el lugar.

Steve realmente tenía muchos amigos, pensó, viendo que el lugar estaba lleno de gente. Entre los invitados estaba ese Tony Stark… aquello le producía un mal sabor en la boca, pensar en los Stark.

\- ¡Tía Gabrielle! – exclamó Albus, y Bucky se giró para ver al niño correr hacia una hermosa rubia que cruzaba la puerta en ese momento, y que él podía jurar, destilaba brillo por todos los poros.

Se llevó su respiración, cuando esos ojos de un profundo azul oscuro se cruzaron con los de él.

 ** _Desearía poder sostenerte_**

 ** _Y hacer que todo estuviera bien_**

 ** _Enviarte mi amor y una pequeña luz_**

\- Hola Al, ¿cómo estaban las cosas por la Madriguera?

\- Aburrido, todos estaban en el colegio. ¡Hasta Louis va ahora a Hogwarts!

Gabrielle rió.

\- Bueno, supongo que ustedes todavía tienen que esperar un poco más por su turno.

Ginny se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban, dando un abrazo a la mujer.

\- Hola Gabrielle, me alegro que hayas llegado.

\- La invitación me sorprendió un poco, pero no había razón para no venir.

\- Todavía tengo tanto que agradecerte por tu ayuda la última vez, y con el boticario me conseguiste para nosotros, no tenemos cómo pagártelo.

\- No te preocupes, después de todo, somos casi familia.

Ginny notó que Bucky estaba observando todo el intercambio con atención, así que se giró hacia él, haciendo las presentaciones.

\- Bucky, ésta es Gabrielle Delacour, una amiga de la familia. Y Gabrielle, éste es James Barnes, el mejor amigo de mi esposo, del que te hablé en mi última llamada.

\- Mucho gusto, Sargento Barnes. – dijo Gabrielle, sonriendo – He oído algunas cosas de usted.

Él, la verdad, estaba sin palabras. Pero recordaba que teniendo a una dama como esa enfrente, no podía ser menos que un caballero. No sabía cómo ser un caballero en esos días, pero el siglo 21 no podía ser muy diferente, ¿o sí?

Tomó la mano de la mujer, inclinándose para depositar un beso en sus manos.

 ** _Nunca te he dicho_**

 ** _Eres mi soldado_**

\- El placer es mío.

Gabrielle sonrió, complacida.

* * *

\- ¿Estás totalmente seguro de esto? – le preguntó Steve.

Él lo había pensado lo suficiente. Tenía que aprender a vivir por sí mismo otra vez. Ese viaje era lo que necesitaba para comenzar.

\- No te preocupes, Steve. Has hecho lo suficiente por mí. Yo necesito… necesito descubrir cosas por mí mismo ahora.

Steve asintió. Él había pasado por lo mismo sólo un par de años atrás, después de todo.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

\- Sé que estarás para mí, Steve. Como en los viejos tiempos. – Por primera vez en esas tres semanas que había pasado desde que comenzó a despertar, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. – ¿Has encontrado ya esa casa que estás buscando?

\- Creo que sí, todavía tendré que enseñarle el lugar a Ginny. Pero tiene un patio trasero en que los niños podrán jugar, aunque creo que será difícil que James vuele sobre una escoba como ha estado pidiendo por meses… y tiene suficiente lugar para tener a todos los amigos de visita.

Sería bueno poder tener ese tipo de vida, la que Steve llevaba, un día.

Exceptuando la parte de escobas y raros artefactos mágicos, claro.

 ** _Sabes que va a tomar más, más tiempo_**

 ** _Hasta que estemos mirando el mismo cielo_**

\- Bien… estaré de vuelta para cuando el pequeño Rogers nazca. Hasta entonces, cuídate, hermano.

\- Mantente en contacto, Bucky.

* * *

Era una sorpresa encontrarla de vuelta allí… también era imposible no verla. Antes de darse cuenta, ya se encontraba caminando en su dirección.

\- Señorita Delacour.

\- Sargento Barnes, qué agradable sorpresa.

Ella sonrió. Estaba seguro ahora, ella no podía ser una mujer corriente. No, no podía ser del todo humana.

\- ¿Tomándose unas vacaciones?

\- Un corto viaje a casa. Esperaba utilizar otro medio de transporte pero… ah, para mi mala suerte en el MACUSA se encuentran realizando un control de todos los puntos de aparición y de uso de trasladores, así que están inhabilitados de momento.

Él asintió, aunque no tenía idea de qué eran trasladores ni puntos de aparición.

\- Una verdadera pena.

\- ¿Y a dónde se dirige usted?

\- No lo sé. Todavía.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

\- Bueno, le deseo suerte. – entonces ella sacó una pequeña libreta de la cartera, y un bolígrafo. – Este es mi número de teléfono… si necesita cualquier cosa.

 ** _Así que voy a esperar en la fila_**

\- G-gracias. Lo tendré muy presente.

 ** _Hasta que mi soldado sea mío_**

\- Au revoir, le sergent Barnes.

\- Au revoir, Mademoiselle.

Ella comenzas a dar unos pasos alejándose de él, cuando Bucky agregó, en voz alta.

\- Y puede llamarme James, señorita. O Bucky, como usted prefiera.

Gabrielle rió.

* * *

Ella no había pensado que le acabaría importando tanto. Si, había sido una historia triste de escuchar, cuando Ginny le llamó para contarle por qué necesitaba saber dónde encontrar un boticario en Washington.

Fue mucho más descorazonador cuando vio al hombre en cuestión frente a frente. Tan guapo, tan… incompleto.

 ** _No me importa cuánto tiempo tome,_**

 ** _No me iré a ningún lado_**

Así que allí estaba ella, un mes después, recibiendo una carta de Austria de aquel soldado perdido. Sonriendo al notar en sus palabras que él había conseguido asombrarse con algo, reconocer algo que le gustaba y que no sabía hasta entonces, encontrar algo que detestaba, haciendo una pequeña buena acción por día mientras se preguntaba si algún día conseguiría al menos compensar la mitad del mal que había causado antes.

 ** _Esta distancia solo hace_**

 ** _Que lo diga una y otra vez, hasta que te alcance_**

 ** _Mi soldado_**

Era un buen hombre, Bucky Barnes.

Gabrielle siempre había envidiado cómo su hermana pudo encontrar tan temprano en su vida a un hombre como Bill Weasley, un amor así, tan verdadero y completo. En esos momentos sentía que, quizá, ya no tenía nada que envidiar.

Ni siquiera había comenzado todavía. Pero ella tenía una muy buena corazonada.

Ella simplemente sabía.

 ** _Tú eres mi soldado_**

 ** _Buenas noches_**

 ** _Enviándote mi amor y un poco de luz_**

 ** _Nunca te he dicho_**

 ** _Eres mi soldado_**

Acabó de leer la carta, sacó un pedazo de papel y su pluma, y comenzó a escribir de vuelta.


	14. Una Gran Familia

Hola! Último capítulo de Bless the Broken Road. Si queda alguien por allí leyendo la historia, espero que la disfruten. :)

 **Capítulo 14. Una gran Familia.**

\- Va a ser una niña, lo pintaremos en rosa.

\- Será un niño, Steve, créeme.

\- Podríamos ir simplemente al doctor y saberlo de una vez.

Ginny tenía casi tres meses de embarazo, podrían saberlo dentro de semanas, técnicamente.

\- O podrías escucharme, y sacar la pintura celeste, es la que usaremos de todos modos.

Steve suspiró.

\- Bien, tú ganas.

Todavía esperaba que fuera una niña.

Ginny había amado la casa en cuanto la vio, tanto como él lo había hecho. La casa dos plantas, abajo la cocina y el comedor, una amplia sala de estar, un dormitorio y un estudio. Arriba, otros cinco dormitorios más, para los niños y, ¿quién podía decirlo? Tal vez, en un futuro, vinieran más.

Steve estaría pagando esa casa por años, aún con el sueldo que recibía de Tony, ahora que los Vengadores eran una organización privada que el hombre había decidido patrocinar completamente. Pero era un lugar en el que su familia podía crecer, así que lo que le costara no importaba tanto. Podía imaginarse ya a los niños corriendo alrededor, llegando después de la escuela para sentarse todos juntos en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

Sintió algo frío y líquido recorrerle el rostro. Ginny sonreía traviesamente, con una brocha de pintura en la mano.

\- Tierra llamando a Steve.

\- Oh, no puedes salir de ésta sin un castigo.

\- ¿Es esa una amenaza, Capitán?

\- Más bien una promesa – dijo él, antes de atrapar los labios de su esposa.

Ginny jadeó, sorprendida, y dejó que la lengua de Steve se aventurara dentro de su boca, devolviendo el beso con la misma intensidad.

\- Sabes, nos quedan bastantes horas…

Ella no necesitó terminar la oración.

* * *

\- Así que, ¿cómo están yendo las cosas ahora? ¿A los pequeños monstruos les gusta la nueva casa?

\- Ni James ni Al son pequeños monstruos, Tony. – dijo Steve, meneando la cabeza – Y si, les gusta la casa, aunque creo que echan de menos no poder visitar a Peter Parker todas las tardes.

\- Bueno, al menos el chico podrá tener un respiro ahora.

Steve rió a pesar de sí mismo, y echó un vistazo a la sala de entrenamiento a través del cristal. En esos momentos se encontraba vacía, con Clint y Natasha llevando misiones por su propia cuenta.

\- Tony, quería hablar contigo sobre algo – dijo finalmente, recordándose que no podía evitar esa conversación por más tiempo – algo que descubrí cuando Natasha y yo encontramos a Zola. Tiene que ver con tus padres. Mejor dicho, con la muerte de tus padres.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que fue Bucky Barnes quien los mató?

Tony jugueteaba con las llaves en su mano mientras dijo aquello.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías?

\- Natasha sacó a la luz todos los secretos de HYDRA y de S.H.I.E.L.D. Claro que lo sabía. Sólo me tomó unas horas después de que todo terminara y llegara a casa para descubrirlo.

\- ¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?

\- Me preguntaba si lo sacarías a flote. – confesó Tony, y esta vez sí lo miró – Cuando lo supe, mi primer impulso fue ir a tu casa y matarlo. Pero yo lo había visto, sabía que era un pobre diablo que apenas recordaba sobre sí mismo…

\- Lo siento mucho, Tony.

\- De todas maneras, la próxima vez que lo vea, le daré un buen golpe. Estás avisado: no te metas en ello.

Steve sonrió. Bueno, esa reacción de Tony era mucho mejor de la que había esperado.

\- Bueno, hablaremos de eso más tarde. Ahora, también vine a invitarte a ti y a Pepper a cenar con nosotros el viernes. Y sabes, ella no aceptará un "no" por respuesta.

\- ¿Las hormonas del embarazo?

Steve rodó los ojos.

\- De acuerdo, Cap. Sólo porque no quiero a Ginny apuntando esa varita hacia mí.

* * *

\- ¡James, Al, adivinen qué! – dijo Steve, feliz, cuando él y Ginny pasaron juntos a recogerlos de la escuela. - ¡Tendrán otro hermanito!

A pesar de que había cruzado los dedos para que fuera una niña, la emoción seguía siendo la misma.

\- ¿Otro más? – preguntó Albus, mientras subían al auto.

\- ¿No que iba a ser una niña?

\- No sé por qué se alinearon con Steve, yo les dije que sería un niño.

James bufó.

\- ¿Qué pasa, James?

\- ¿No es porque voy a ir al colegio el próximo año? ¡Me van a reemplazar con otro hijo!

\- Cariño – dijo Ginny, sacudiendo la cabeza – No es así. Nadie va a reemplazarte. Tenemos suficiente amor para los tres.

\- Y pensé que estabas ansioso por ir a la escuela de magia – mencionó Steve - ¿no has estado hablando de eso todo el año?

\- Pero Hogwarts está muy lejos de casa.

Steve y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada. Habían pensado en esperar más para decirle, teniendo en cuenta que la primera vez que Ginny se lo había mencionado a Harry, éste no había querido oír nada de la idea de sus hijos no yendo a Hogwarts.

Pero ella estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir su visto bueno (que en realidad no necesitaba, pero le parecía importante obtener siempre que se trataba de los niños), y decirle a James no sería ningún daño.

\- Sobre eso, he estado haciendo una pequeña búsqueda – confesó Ginny, sonriendo – Hay una muy buena escuela de magia en Massachusetts, el Colegio de Magia Ilvermorny. Y dan un fin de semana libre para pasar con la familia cada mes.

\- ¿Qué te parece eso?

El rostro de James brilló.

\- ¿No hay otra tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en Boston?

* * *

Los meses siguientes pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y a comienzos de diciembre, finalmente, el nuevo integrante de la familia Rogers nació.

Molly y Arthur Weasley habían llegado a Nueva York en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en cuanto Steve les dio la noticia. Los Parker se había ofrecido a tener a James y a Al por el momento. Y el pasillo del hospital estaba de repente ocupado por pelirrojos vestidos en ropas extrañas, un multimillonario, una despampanante mujer de cabellos plateados sentada junto a un hombre con un brazo de metal, y el mismísimo Capitán América andando apresurado tras los doctores, hasta que finalmente le dejaron entrar a la sala de parto.

Anthony Buchanan Rogers nació un 10 de diciembre, una fría noche de invierno.

\- Felicidades Steve.

\- Si, Cap, felicidades. Obviamente, yo seré el padrino.

\- Definitivamente no, Stark. Seré yo. Soy el mejor amigo de Steve.

Tony frunció el ceño.

\- Tú y yo arreglaremos esto afuera, todavía tenemos asuntos pendientes.

En otro momento, Steve hubiera intervenido. Pero no creía que en realidad fueran a pelear (no muy seriamente) y él estaba demasiado ocupado asimilando el hecho de que acababa de ver a su hijo nacer.

Pocas veces había estado tan feliz en su vida, y nunca Ginny le había parecido más hermosa que en ese momento, cuando cargaba al niño en brazos.

\- Tiene tus ojos. – le dijo ella sonriendo, más tarde, cuando sus padres salieron y él volvió a entrar. – En realidad, lo ha sacado todo de ti. Es una copia exacta.

\- Gracias, Ginny.

\- ¿Cómo están James y Al?

\- Acabo de llamar a May, ya estaban durmiendo. Le dije que pasaría por ellos temprano, pero ella insistió en que Ben y ella misma vendrían a traerlos, y de paso conocer a Anthony.

\- Somos afortunados al tener amigos como ellos.

\- Si, muy afortunados, en verdad.

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te llevemos al colegio, Peter? – preguntó el tío Ben – nos queda de paso al hospital.

\- No, tío, es que… bueno, quedé en pasar por casa de Gwen para llegar juntos al colegio.

\- Ah, tiene que ver a su novia – dijo James.

\- ¡N-no es mi novia!

\- Pues entonces te gustaría que lo fuera.

Al y el tío Ben rieron. Pero fue la tía May quien decidió continuar con la broma.

\- ¿Y qué hay de Mary Jane? ¿La sobrina de Anna? ¡Es una chica tan adorable!

\- ¡Tía May! – La cara de Peter estaba completamente colorada para ese punto – ¡Ni siquiera conozco a Mary Jane! ¡Y n-no quiero una novia!

\- Mentiroso – susurró Al.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece pasar por unas donas primero?

James y Al aplaudieron la idea. Después de todo, al menos ese día, tenían permitido un día libre en la escuela. Una gran ventaja, cuando el director y los maestros sabían que su padre era el Capitán América.

\- Bueno, si yo tuviera algo que ver con los Vengadores, podría saltarme las clases también.

\- Pero a ti te gusta la escuela, Peter.

Las clases sí, ser golpeado por Flash Gordon en los pasillos, no tanto. Pero no iba a decir eso a sus tíos.

* * *

James y Albus se mostraban, la mayor parte del tiempo, encantados con Anthony, contando los días para que creciera y pudiera hacer algo más que dormir y comer. Albus estaba especialmente contento de jugar ahora al papel de hermano mayor.

De cualquier manera, también había un poco de celos por allí. Anthony era el que se parecía a Steve, idéntico a él, y no había manera en que no recordaran en que él no era realmente su padre, no de la misma forma en que era el padre de Anthony. Claro, ellos tenían también a Harry, pero alguien que sólo llamaba de vez en cuando y les visitaba dos veces al año no contaba.

Ginny y Steve lo notaron, por supuesto.

\- James, Al, ¿qué les parece si damos un paseo por el centro comercial los tres?

\- ¿Sólo los tres? ¿Podemos ir a patinar?

\- Si, sólo los tres. Y traeremos pizza de vuelta, ¿cómo suena eso?

\- ¡Genial! – dijo Albus – iré a buscar mis patines.

\- ¿Y podemos traer también helado de chocolate? – preguntó James, tentativamente.

Steve sonrió.

\- Con doble cobertura de caramelo encima.

* * *

Steve visitó la Madriguera por primera vez en Febrero, cuando la familia entera visitó al resto de los Weasley, y todas las tías tuvieron su oportunidad de quedar maravilladas con Anthony. Steve también quedó maravillado con el lugar, y esa familia (todavía más grande de lo que él había visualizado antes) que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro, haciendo bromas, ofreciéndole más comida de la que incluso él, siendo un súper soldado, podía comer. Y además, allí James y Ginny tenían la oportunidad de montar sus escobas otra vez.

De todas formas, tan diferente como era su vida en Nueva York, ni Steve ni Ginny podía imaginara de un modo mejor.

En ocasiones, alguna misión de los Vengadores alejaría a Steve por unos días, pero normalmente ellos llevaban una feliz y aburrida rutina familiar. Desayunaban juntos, Steve se encargaba de llevar a los niños a la escuela y Ginny de recogerlos, intercambiaban turnos para preparar la cena y ayudaban con la tarea de James y Albus. Si tenían tiempo, veían una película juntos por un rato.

A veces cenaban con los Parker, y otras recibían la visita de Bucky y Gabrielle – que, para sorpresa de ambos, se habían vuelto inseparables desde que su amigo regresara – y en otras, las de Natasha, o incluso Tony.

El último, en un signo de que tal vez había madurado lo suficiente como para apreciar la vida familiar, le había pedido matrimonio a Pepper. Ella, que ya lo había soportado por años, dijo que sí.

Sí, todo marchaba viento en popa, por una vez.

* * *

Ginny suspiró mientras se despedían de James en el Aeropuerto, donde una fila de buses esperaba por los chicos que iban a Ilvermorny.

\- Escríbenos en cuanto puedas, James.

Un beso y un abrazo.

\- Y diviértete.

\- Les contaré enseguida cuando sea sorteado, ¿crees que tendrán algo parecido al sombrero seleccionador de Hogwarts, mamá?

\- No lo sé, cariño. Pero sin duda será algo igual de bueno, no olvides mencionar ningún detalle.

Anthony comenzó a llorar, como si supiera que tardaría un buen tiempo en volver a ver a su hermano.

\- No llores, Tony. Todavía te queda el enano de Albus, no es la gran cosa comparado conmigo, pero algo es algo.

\- Eres un idiota, James – bufó su hermano.

\- James, Albus…

\- Bueno, adiós mamá, adiós papá, y a ustedes también, enano.

James subió al bus, y ellos se quedaron observando hasta que finalmente partió.

\- No puedo creer que ya haya crecido tanto – dijo Ginny, con una mezcla de orgullo, alegría y nostalgia. – Sé que es un poco tonto, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por él, es la primera vez que estará lejos de casa por tanto tiempo.

Steve rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, y reposó la otra mano sobre el hombro de Albus.

\- Él estará bien.

Después de todo, los nuevos caminos eran oportunidades por descubrir. El que le había llevado hasta Ginny fue un camino bendecido por los cielos.


End file.
